


Doe

by vespinha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Consensual Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespinha/pseuds/vespinha
Summary: Evelyn, uma oficial médico veterinária no exército, está mais do que satisfeita com a vida que leva atualmente. Um terrível acidente durante sua transferência de base mudará tudo. Destino?! O destino permitiu que ela sobrevivesse e viajasse no tempo para que ela pudesse ser jogada em um mundo desconhecido?!Inicialmente romance Sandor/OC.Aviso: Esta não é uma fanfic para crianças. Se trata de um romance dark e obscuro. Contém palavras de baixo calão, violência explícita, abuso, e vários e vários temas impróprios a menores de 18 anos! Você.Foi.Avisado! Boa leitura e divirtam-se!
Relationships: Gregor Clegane & Original Character(s), Gregor Clegane/Original Character(s), Gregor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane & Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Tywin Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N/a: Se alguém se interessar em me ajudar a escrever ou a traduzir, você é mais que bem vindo!

Com os braços cheios de mantimentos, Evelyn esforçou-se para retirar a chave da fechadura e empurrar com o pé a porta que se fechou atrás dela. Automaticamente, ela olhou para o relógio na parede de seu apartamento espaçoso. Oito e meia, já. Tinha levado uma eternidade para terminar as coisas no 1° Regimento de Cavalaria de Guardas, uma base militar do exército onde Evelyn trabalhava como veterinária das tropas militares. Depois disso, a luta contra o tráfego, tinha sido como conduzir através da lama. 

Para adicionar a sua frustração, ela tentou tomar um atalho para casa e acabou tomando o caminho errado. Logo estava irremediavelmente perdida.

Uma alma de luz que estava na mesma estrada lhe tinha dado indicações, e ela se sentiu obrigada a explicar-lhe que tinha se perdido apenas porque foi transferida para Roika à apenas três meses, e ela não tinha tido tempo para aprender a se virar ainda. 

O homem deu um tapinha no ombro dela como se fosse um cachorro e perguntou: 

"O que uma coisinha jovem como você está fazendo no exército?"

Evelyn tinha lidado com a pergunta retoricamente, agradeceu e foi embora, o rosto quente de vergonha. 

Era comum falarem isso sobre ela, com 1,65m, cabelos negros e grandes olhos chocolate, era fácil vê-la como alguém pequena e tímida, sua aparência de mais nova também não ajudava em nada a garantir a sua pose de militar, mesmo que fosse para um cargo relativamente importante como oficial-veterinária. As aparências enganavam, em sua linha de trabalho era necessário aptidão física e força, principalmente ao tratar animais lesionados que se encontravam estressados e agressivos, a contenção as vezes era necessária.

Compreensivelmente, com os nervos já devastados pulou com o som insistente de seu celular.

"Espere! Estou chegando!" ela gritou e correu para a cozinha, colocando os sacos em cima do balcão sem cerimônia e pegou o celular. 

"Olá", ela ofegava no som morto de um tom de discagem, que foi quebrado apenas pelo bater rítmico do correio de voz. "Bem, pelo menos eles deixaram uma mensagem." Evelyn suspirou e levou o aparelho com ela para a cozinha, dando socos em seu código de recuperação de mensagens. Com uma mão ela segurava o celular em sua orelha, e com a outra, ela extraiu um frango já temperado para cozinha-lo para o jantar.

"Você tem duas novas mensagens," a voz mecânica proclamou. "Primeira nova mensagem, enviada às cinco e meia." 

Evelyn ouviu atentamente enquanto ela pegava a panela de pressão que colocaria o frango.

"Olá, Eve, são seus pais!" A gravação da voz da mãe dela, parecendo um pouco artificial e metálica, gorjeou através do celular.

"Olá, Eve!" Mais distantes, mas da mesma forma alegre, a voz do papai fez eco ao fundo.

Evelyn sorriu com indulgência. Claro que era de seus pais, que eram as duas únicas pessoas nesta terra que ainda insistiam em chamá-la pelo seu apelido. "Só queria dizer que nós realmente não esquecemos o seu grande dia." 

Aqui a mãe dela fez uma pausa, e ela podia ouvir o pai dela rindo ao fundo. Esquecer seu aniversário? Ela não tinha realmente lembrado de seu aniversário, muito menos pensado que eles esqueceriam. A voz suspirada de sua mãe continuou. "Acabamos de preparar as coisas para a nossa próxima viagem para a Itália! Você sabe quanto tempo leva para o seu pai embalar". 

Sua mãe disse em um sussurro conspiratório. "Mas não se preocupe, querida, apesar de não conseguirmos enviar o seu presente nós conseguimos arranjar uma pequena surpresa para os seus vinte e cinco anos de idade." 

"Vinte e cinco?" Seu pai pareceu sinceramente surpreendido. "Bom, bom Senhor. Pensei que ela tinha apenas vinte e dois." 

"O tempo voa, querido," Mamãe disse sabiamente. 

"Maldição, está certa querida," Papai concordou. "Essa é uma razão pela qual eu disse que nós deveríamos gastar mais tempo viajando, mas apenas um motivo." Papai sorriu sugestivamente. 

"Logicamente você estava certo sobre isso, querido". Mãe falou ofegante, de repente soando décadas mais jovem. 

"Eles estão flertando um com o outro na minha mensagem," Evelyn murmurou atônita. "E eles realmente não se esqueceram do meu aniversário!"

"De qualquer forma, nós estamos nos preparando para sair para o aeroporto."

A voz do papai, ainda mais distante ressoou dentro " Emily! Diga tchau, o táxi do aeroporto está aqui."

"Bem, tenho que ir, Feliz aniversário garota! Ah, e que você tenha uma boa temporada na sua breve viagem do exército. Você não está saindo em um par de dias?"

Evelyn ouviu um barulho logo atrás dela, seu gato levantou os olhos de forma culpada e paralisou com o pedaço de frango que tentava roubar discretamente. 

"Gatinho mal! Você tem sua ração, por que insiste em tentar roubar a MINHA comida?" Evelyn suspirou enquanto avançava pra agarrar o gato. Era um siamês gordo e fofo, chamado Sheldon, que tentou fugir antes de ser pego.

Evelyn colocou-lhe no chão. "Xô xô, isso não pertence a você."

O gato deu um bufo indignado, antes de correr para a porta do apartamento ao ouvir passos. Evelyn observou distraidamente quando sua colega de apartamento e melhor amiga, Joice, uma morena de cabelos cacheados curtos, chegou do trabalho.

"Jesus Cristo. Eu juro, ainda vou entrar no ramo da agiotagem se isso me trazer mais horas de sono e descanso do que tenho atualmente."

Joice se jogou no sofá parecendo exausta. O gatinho se aproximou ronronando parecendo querer conforta-la. 

"Owwnn, meu pequeno sobrinho felino me entende!" 

"Não se deixe enganar, ele está tentando compra-la pra se juntarem no ramo de roubo de alimentos."

"Meu pequeno sobrinho não faria essas coisas!"

Evelyn riu enquanto voltava a preparar o jantar. 

"A sua transferência ainda está de pé? Eu tinha esperanças que eles conseguissem outro veterinário pra te substituir. Como eu e meu sobrinhozinho sobreviveremos essas semanas sem sua comidinha saudável e deliciosa?!" Choramingou sua amiga Joice.

"Haha! Você vai sobreviver! Vou anotar as receitas dos seus pratos preferidos, tente não colocar fogo na casa enquanto estou fora."

**********************************************

Evelyn terminou de arrumar seu saco de viagem, a mochila bastante grande, foi jogada em suas costas. Ela conferiu duas vezes antes, se todos seus itens estavam na mochila, bisturis, gazes, bandagens, agulhas, em especial suas agulhas de tratamento feitas de prata e reutilizáveis e óleos essenciais. Eram insubstituíveis no tratamento de lesões e dores anormais, e não eram todas as bases que possuiam seus materiais de trabalho disponíveis. Às vezes levavam dias para chegar se fossem encomendados. Melhor prevenir que remediar!

Ela havia recebido a poucos dias uma convocação que pedia sua transferência e implantação temporária de quatro meses como Oficial médico-veterinário encarregado de Controle de Qualidade e Sanidade de animais de emprego militar (cães e cavalos), inspeção e segurança dos alimentos e da água, vigilância sanitária e veterinária de plantão para os mais diversos tratamentos intensivos dos animais, que incluíam sua especialização em acupuntura e aromaterapia.

"Não se preocupe sobre o voo, onde quer que você esteja indo. Você já deve estar acostumada, depois de tantas viagens. E, meu Deus, você faz parte dos nossos amados militares!"

Evelyn estremeceu, desejando que sua melhor amiga não tivesse mencionado sua fobia de aviões, desde que ela logo estaria voando para a base sobre os oceanos de água. Foi a única parte de trabalhar no exército que ela não gostou. As vezes, o meio de transporte mais rápido e econômico eram aviões de carga que se moviam de uma base a outra rotineiramente.

Evelyn suspirou e já sentia uma pontada de saudade inesperada. Não, ela lembrou-se com firmeza, gostava de sua vida como oficial médico-veterinário e nunca tinha estado triste por sua decisão impetuosa de se inscrever para o cargo no exército depois da faculdade. Afinal, ela certamente tinha chegado longe ao sair de sua agradável, simples e tranquila vida de cidade pequena. 

Ela fez um carinho no gatinho enquanto se dirigia a saída do apartamento.

"Não se preocupe meu amor! Titia Joice cuidará de você enquanto estou fora." Evelyn arranhou seu gatinho pela última vez abaixo do queixo, o felino respondeu com um ronronado satisfeito. "Pode me contar tudo que titia fez de errado quando eu voltar!" 

Sua amiga revirou os olhos, mas sorriu e prometeu que seu "sobrinho" estava em ótimas mãos. 

Evelyn agarrou sua mochila de vôo e sua mala de roupas e desceu as escadas até o táxi que a esperava pacientemente.

**********************************************

A viagem de carro foi relativamente agradável, o trânsito estava ótimo, e não demorou para que chegasse a base de vôo do exército onde era aguardada. Ela cumprimentou alguns conhecidos enquanto se direcionava até o hangar. 

Evelyn realmente não gostava de voar. Neste momento, o revirar amargo de seu estômago era um testemunho silencioso do quanto ela não estava esperando pela longa viagem de avião. Ela geralmente tinha apenas uma ou duas atribuições de serviço temporário a cada ano, e, sim, ela tinha que voar algumas vezes por elas, mas isso não seria diferente do que sua agenda seria se estivesse trabalhando da mesma maneira em uma sociedade civil. Muitos trabalhos precisam que seus empregados viajem periodicamente.

Ela tentou respirar profundamente e se acalmar. "Estranho", ela disse a si mesma, observando novamente a sensação de mal estar em seu estômago. Talvez ela estivesse tendo algum tipo de premonição do perigo? Será que ela estava ultra nervosa porque seu sexto sentido estava tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa?

Evelyn sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar da sensação perturbadora. Ela fora informada desde o início que a viagem seria extremamente desconfortável, o veículo que a transportaria era um modelo projetado para o transporte de cargas entre bases, e não de pessoas, portanto não possuía lugares reais para passageiros com assentos ásperos.

O enorme avião esperava na pista como um inseto mutado. Ele era pintado com o típico verde militar, que não adiantou nada para dissipar sua aparência de inseto. Sua extremidade de cauda aberta a estava encarando, e ela pode entrever o suficiente do interior da coisa para perceber que era repleta de enormes paletes de carga, envoltos em plástico.

O som metálico do sistema hidráulico sendo acionado clicou, e Evelyn assistiu a cauda do avião começar a fechar. O primeiro tenente acenou para ela se aproximar dele. "Não se preocupe com a extremidade sendo fechada. Você pode embarcar pela porta da frente." Ele apontou para uma alta área estreita aberta na frente e abaixo da asa esquerda. 

Escadas foram puxadas para baixo de algum lugar dentro do avião, e estavam apenas a poucos pequenos passos acima para o avião. Evelyn andou um grande círculo em torno do silencioso e mal-encarado conjunto de hélices que estavam daquele lado do avião, a todo instante enviando-lhes olhares nervosos. O primeiro tenente percebeu seu desconforto e riu. 

"Diabos, eles não podem te machucar quando não estão ligados."

"Mas eles estão preparando-se para serem ligados, não estão?"

"Você está certa. Então é melhor você embarcar." 

Evelyn levou este conselho sabiamente, e tentou não hesitar enquanto passava pela entrada, ela se virou para a direita e acelerou para a área de carga/passageiro do avião.

Seis rostos viraram em sua direção. Evelyn podia se sentir corar enquanto era observada.

"Hey, legal da sua parte se juntar a nós!" Um dos homens sorriu e lhe deu uma piscada sugestiva. 

"Não ligue para ele, Sargento...‛', disse um major com apenas o grisalho suficiente em seus cabelos espessos para fazê-lo aparentar dignamente. Ele hesitou quando lia sua identificação. "... Sargento Evelyn. Ele está agindo assim apenas porque não vê rostos bonitos como o seu onde estamos indo.'‛ 

"Sim", um capitão alto acrescentou. "Ele é um galanteador farsante".

Isso gerou uma risada do grupo, e Evelyn aproveitou o momento para correr para dentro do compartimento de carga, estabelecendo-se no primeiro assento que estava disponível. Ela arrumou sua mochila debaixo dos seus pés, enrolando uma alça no pé para que não saísse rolando, e se ocupou de forma segura com o fecho do seu cinto de segurança.

"Muito bem senhores‛, disse o tenente que a havia apresentado ao avião, olhando para Evelyn, e acrescentando, "e senhoras. Estamos nos preparando para chegar ao destino. Eu não deveria ter que dizer a um grupo tão distinto para apertar o cinto de segurança e arrumar sua bagagem de mão, mas eu achei melhor lembrá-los desde que vocês não estão acostumados a andar no banco de trás."

Ele riu de sua piada sem graça enquanto ele fez o seu caminho lentamente através do compartimento de carga, verificando a segurança das paletes e dos pilotos. Os pilotos prestaram tanta atenção nele quanto os paletes.

Evelyn suspirou quando o ruído entorpecente do gigante, girando as hélices começou a vibrar através do avião. O som a fez perceber que ela tinha deixado seu tapa-ouvidos em sua bagagem de mão. 

Evelyn desafivelou seu cinto de segurança e agachou para puxar sua mochila de debaixo do assento, e enquanto estava procurando no bolso, seus olhos viajaram para a parede atrás de seu assento e de seus colegas. Sua testa franzida em confusão. 

Isso foi estranho, ela não tinha notado antes que enquadrando o assento atrás do homem ao seu lado direito, tinham duas grossas listras vermelhas pintadas na parede de dentro do avião. Entre estas listras estavam estampado em vermelho brilhante as palavras PERIGO e HÉLICE, repetidamente.

"Tenente!", ela quase teve que gritar para ser ouvida através do barulho da hélice. "O que essas linhas e as palavras vermelhas significam?" Ela apontou por cima do ombro. 

"Elas estão marcando aonde a hélice viria através da aeronave, se nós tivéssemos que lançar uma". Ele sorriu, mostrando a ela uma riqueza de dentes amarelos. "Mas isso não acontece muito frequentemente." Ele riu e seguiu em frente. Evelyn não tinha certeza se ela deveria falar alguma coisa, então ela descobriu que só era capaz de se sentar lá, empertigada e chocada.

O barulho da hélice cresceu a um nível ensurdecedor, e Evelyn colocou seu tapa-ouvido. O avião cambaleou para frente. Moveu-se lentamente no início, mas logo pegou velocidade assim que fez sua descida abaixo da linha de vôo para sua pista designada. Evelyn sentiu as palmas das mãos começarem a umedecer e seu estômago dar nó. Ela fechou os olhos e repetiu várias vezes para si mesma: vôos militares raramente falham; vôos militares raramente falham; vôos militares raramente falham.

Quando o avião decolou poucos segundos depois, Evelyn achava que ela provavelmente acabara de experimentar a mais graciosa e sem esforço decolagem da história. O avião pareceu subir leve e facilmente, como um grande pássaro.

Na verdade, uma vez que o avião ficou no ar, o nervoso no estômago de Evelyn tinha desaparecido completamente. Subiram para os céus tão suavemente que Evelyn se encontrava totalmente relaxada contra o cinto macio, e ficou surpresa ao sentir suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas. 

**********************************************

Evelyn acordou com uma sacudida brusca e dolorosa. Seus olhos se abriram imediatamente enquanto ela olhava ao redor atordoada. O avião tremia e gemia violentamente, como se estivesse entre os dentes de um cão raivoso. 

Ela engoliu um grito e seus olhos imediatamente encontraram o rosto do homem a sua direita. Seu rosto estava liso e inexpressivo, mas Evelyn podia sentir a tensão que ele estava tentando mascarar. 

Ela começou a atrapalhar-se com a trava de segurança do seu cinto de segurança, ela só pensava que precisava sair e fugir desse pesadelo de algum modo.

"Não!" Ele balançou a cabeça. 

Ela arrancou os tampões de seus ouvidos. 

"Não se levante. É muito perigoso." Ele gritou contra o som horrivelmente alto dos motores. 

"O que está acontecendo?" ela gritou.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a agitação aumentou dramaticamente. Evelyn não podia acreditar que o avião estivesse ainda inteiro, parecia que estava se desmontando. Então, tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. 

Através do ruído dos motores veio o som agudo de um grito metálico. Enquanto Evelyn assistia horrorizada, um borrão mortal cortou a pele do avião a poucos metros à sua direita.

Como uma intenção maligna, a lâmina da hélice quebrada estilhaçou e golpeou o homem ao seu lado antes que ela pudesse ao menos piscar. Tempo parou, conforme o lado direito da cabeça do militar explodiu em um spray de um vermelho vívido e profundo e ele caiu silenciosamente para frente. O pescoço fora quase decapitado, a carne rasgada pendurando horrivelmente enquanto um rio carmesim corria e espirrava.

O grito de Evelyn foi engolido pelo som ensurdecedor do avião descomprimindo, e ela se agarrou contra o cinto, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma âncora em um mundo enlouquecido. Tudo o que não foi amarrado saiu voando do avião em um turbilhão de ruído. Sua mochila ainda amarrada ao redor de seu pé, pesou e sacudiu inutilmente.

Gradualmente, os detritos terminaram, mas a agitação ainda era violenta, e o rugido das correntes de ar através de buracos abertos nas laterais do avião era ensurdecedor.

A próxima coisa que ela soube, o tenente tinha o cinto de segurança solto, e ele cambaleou seu caminho para o seu lado, agarrando seus braços para se firmar enquanto se aproximava de seu ouvido. 

"Eles estão afundando o avião", gritou em seu ouvido.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela não tem que ser um piloto para saber o que significava, estavam para colidir com o oceano. 

"Está tudo bem. Nós vamos conseguir." Ele deu um sorriso que significava para tranquiliza-la. Evelyn queria desesperadamente acreditar nisso. 

"O que eu faço?" gritou ela. 

Antes que ele respondesse a ela, ele virou e puxou dois coletes salva-vidas livres de seu lugar segurando por trás do cinto. Evelyn observou os homens do outro lado do corredor, que tinham feito o mesmo e estavam lutando para prender em seus corpos.

"Ponha isto. Você vai precisar prender em si mesma e segurar. Tudo será jogado para a frente quando nós batermos. Esteja pronta para sair daqui. Não sei quanto tempo essa coisa vai ficar à tona. " 

O avião mergulhou de uma forma revoltante para frente. O tenente apontou para a parte traseira do compartimento de carga.."Lembra-se onde a cauda se abre?" Evelyn rapidamente concordou com a cabeça. 

"Há duas portas de escape em cada lado do avião. Isso é onde nós vamos sair. Balsas salva-vidas estão em vagas lá em cima." Ele apontou para uma área acima das asas. Evelyn esperava que ele não estivesse explicando as coisas para ela, porque ele planejava ser morto.

Naquele momento o outro sargento explodiu pela porta da tripulação na parte da frente do avião. 

"Estamos indo pra baixo!" ele gritou enquanto se amarrava em um assento à esquerda de Evelyn e do tenente. Evelyn não podia acreditar, mas ele quase parecia alegre, a histeria tomava conta de seu rosto, com um sorriso louco dividindo a face de orelha a orelha. O nariz do avião afundou-se novamente e, o tenente apertou seu ombro. 

"Pronta?", gritou.

Ela sabia que não estava pronta. Ela estava entorpecida com o terror. Mas mesmo assim Evelyn acenou para o tenente e tentou dar-lhe um sorriso corajoso. Através dos rasgos na lateral do avião irregulares ela podia ver o azul de uma manhã clara. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou rezar.

"Prepare-se!" O tenente gritou. 

Evelyn só teve tempo para envolver as mãos no cinto e preparar seus pés firmemente contra o chão quando o mundo explodiu. O avião bateu contra o oceano com um grito metálico obsceno, como se ele soubesse que a sua vida estava chegando ao fim e estivesse decidido a levar todos com ele.

A espuma branca do spray do oceano podia ser vista através dos buracos nas laterais do avião. Mas o avião não ficou para baixo. Evelyn podia sentir ele se elevando, uma trégua temporária, antes de encontrar o oceano novamente com um jorro ainda pior. 

Eles saltaram várias vezes para a superfície da água, como uma pedra quebrada inchada. Cada vez que o avião encontrou o oceano, passageiros e carga foram arremessados para a frente. Ela podia sentir ainda, a alça de sua mochila torcer e se enrolar dolorosamente ao redor de sua perna.

Evelyn olhou para o homem morto ainda amarrado ao seu lado e teve que reprimir o vômito. Jogado cruelmente como um boneco, seu corpo ainda estava preso ao cinto. A cabeça quase decapitada balançava obscenamente enquanto a carne se esticava e rasgava com os solavancos bruscos, era um milagre que ainda não tivesse se soltado e rolado pelo avião. Como uma marionete cujos fios foram cortados, seus membros batiam duro em resposta ao ranger dissonante do avião. 

Alguma coisa afiada atingiu seu ombro esquerdo. Ela não sentiu qualquer dor, mas quando ela olhou para baixo, viu que sua carne cortou e uma linha de sangue começava a derramar para baixo do braço. Depois, houve um movimento violento final, e o avião afundou para não subir novamente. Evelyn podia ver o azul da água do oceano através dos buracos no avião. 

O tenente foi o primeiro a reagir, mas Evelyn podia ver que os homens, exceto o homem decapitado e um major que parecia também estar morto pela quantidade de sangue que se acumulava sob sua camisa, estavam lutando com seus pés. "FORA! Vamos!" Ele grunhiu, fazendo o seu caminho rapidamente para área entre as asas. Então ele começou a gritar ordens. 

"Mantenham essas portas traseiras abertas!" Dois capitães e um tenente se moviam em torno da carga solta, correndo para a parte traseira do avião. 

"O major está morto!" Gritou um dos homens de frente para a baía. Ele estava ajoelhado sobre o corpo sangrento do major, ainda preso aos cintos.

"Deixe-o", o tenente latiu quando ele levantou uma abertura e tirou uma coisa laranja dobrada brilhante que Evelyn supôs ser um bote salva-vidas. 

"A porta da cabine está bloqueada!" Um dos homens gritou desesperadamente.

"Há uma saída que podemos usar na cabine do piloto.", disse o tenente. Ele fez sinal para o primeiro sargento chegar ao fundo do avião, então ele avistou Evelyn ainda parada lá. 

"Mova-se, sargento!" Ele virou-se e se dirigiu para a parte traseira do avião, esperando que Evelyn seguisse. 

Evelyn soltou seus cintos rapidamente, mas ao se levantar sentiu sua mochila ainda agarrada ao seu pé, tentou chutá-la para fora desesperadamente.

O avião se moveu ainda mais para baixo sobre a cabeça. Agora Evelyn podia ver que o mar foi lambendo ao redor das lacunas no lado do avião. "Sargento!" a voz do tenente gritou da parte traseira do avião. "Onde diabos você está inferno!?"

"Aqui tenente!" ela respondeu, desistindo de se livrar da mochila e só a arrastando junto em desespero, ela rastejou por cima de um monte de carga para que ela pudesse ser vista. 

A parte traseira do avião parecia ter sido levantada, e Evelyn podia ver que os oficiais tinham uma das portas abertas. Enquanto ela observava e se arrastava em direção ao tenente, um dos capitães anexou um tirante ao bote salva-vidas deflacionado, puxou uma corda nele e jogou-a fora da porta. Com um ruído sibilante o bote inflou.

"Mantenha-se comigo!" O tenente virou a cabeça e gritou com ela. Evelyn ficou muito feliz em cumprir a essa ordem específica. 

Estavam quase à porta, quando toda a secção dianteira do avião se soltou e afundou com velocidade surpreendente. A área da cauda tinha sido elevada acima da água, mas agora que a traseira do avião estava liberada do peso resistente da frente inundada, ele afundou fortemente para baixo do nível do mar. Ela e o tenente caíram duros no chão.

A água começou a correr pela porta aberta. O tenente recuperou a posição rapidamente. Ele agarrou Evelyn pela gola de seu uniforme e a puxou até a porta. Evelyn não teve tempo para pensar. O tenente a jogou bruscamente pra fora da porta. Ela bateu na água e foi abaixo, mas quase imediatamente seu colete salva-vidas a trouxe à tona flutuando como uma rolha humana. 

Ela cuspiu e piscou momentaneamente cega pela luz do sol e água salgada. Ela ouviu respingos rápidos perto dela, e em outro instante a cabeça do tenente rompeu a superfície não muito longe dela.

"Lá!" Ele apontou e Evelyn podia ver o alaranjado fluorescente do bote salva-vidas cerca de doze metros a frente deles. "Nade! Porra, nade! Nade como se o diabo estivesse tentando nos afogar! Por que ele está! Temos que sair de perto do avião." Ele nadou, batendo e chutando forte enquanto se afastava em direção ao bote.

Desejando desesperadamente que ela fosse uma melhor nadadora, Evelyn chutou e começou a nadar sem jeito depois dele, a mochila infernal ainda em seus pés não ajudava em nada a tarefa, pesando mais ainda seu corpo exausto. 

Uma explosão terrível ocorreu por trás dela, e ela virou-se na água a tempo de ver um flash de luz e fogo. O avião era como um dragão enorme, que parecia estar se debatendo e lutando contra a sua morte, enquanto cuspia fogo e ódio. E ela estava muito próxima a ele. 

A adrenalina correu por seu corpo, e Evelyn começou a nadar com tudo dentro dela. Ela não olhou para trás novamente, ela nadou apenas. Então, ela sentiu. 

Um pedaço de destroços agarrou em torno de seu tornozelo como um tentáculo mecânico. Apavorada, ela chutava e chutava desesperadamente, mas ele não soltava. Ela tentou alcançá-lo para se soltar, mas ela foi puxada sob a superfície com tal força que pensou que sua perna fosse se deslocar e quebrar. 

A água acercava e a pressão sobre sua perna foi implacável. Ela tentou lutar contra isso, mas era impossível. Seu tornozelo tinha sido capturado de forma segura, e ela estava sendo puxada para o chão do oceano pelo peso do avião afundando. 

Ela ia morrer. Pânico ondulou através dela e ela estendeu ambas as mãos em direção à luz fraca da superfície, esforçando-se para lutar contra o enorme peso que a arrastava à sua morte. 

Ela não queria morrer—não como assim—não tão jovem. Nesse momento, Evelyn não viu relances de sua vida passando diante de seus olhos; ela apenas sentiu o desespero de saber que ela estava morrendo muito cedo, antes que ela tivesse realmente vivido. Ela nunca iria conhecer o amor de um marido, ela nunca iria assistir seus filhos crescerem e se casarem. 

Seu peito ardia, e ela sabia que era apenas alguns segundos antes que ela seria obrigada a respirar na água mortal.

Evelyn fechou os olhos. "Por favor, ajude-me", rezava com fervor. "Alguém por favor me ajude..Qualquer coisa! Qualquer um! Por favor! Por favor! Oh Deus! Não assim! Não me deixe morrer assim!" 

Ela pensou ter ouvido algo sussurrar em seus ouvidos. "Você deseja continuar a viver, não importa o custo?" As palavras pareciam desbotadas, e ela teve a certeza que era seu cérebro pedindo desesperadamente o tão necessário oxigênio.

"SIM! POR FAVOR! QUALQUER COISA! NÃO IMPORTA O CUSTO! EU PAGAREI!" Nesse momento Evelyn pode sentir sua última respiração escapar por entre seus lábios, seus pulmões que ardiam por ar, pareciam aliviar a dor enquanto se enchiam de água escura e salgada, a pressão em seu crânio a abraçou convidativamente, enquanto a escuridão abriu seus braços misericordiosos para envolvê-la. 

**********************************************

Evelyn estava na mais absoluta escuridão. "Estou morta". Ela pensou. "Morri e este é meu inferno, um vazio negro e infinito para toda a eternidade".

Perdendo sua noção de tempo e espaço, Evelyn nunca se deu conta do momento em que despertou. Seu corpo reagiu antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar, e em milissegundos se viu vomitando água salgada por tempo indeterminado, seus pulmões queimavam como se em chamas, e o ar tão necessário voltou a circular assim que sua primeira tosse engasgada acabou.

"Pelos Setes! Ela está viva!" 

Evelyn não parecia reagir as vozes assustadas e surpresas ao seu redor, não virando nem mesmo uma vez para reconhece-las. Ela cuspiu mais um bocado de água de seus pulmões. 

Evelyn tentou ainda fazer uma tentativa débil de se levantar, rastejando poucos centímetros na areia fina, ela sentiu rapidamente seus braços cederem ao cansaço.

Ela tentou piscar e focalizar o mundo ao seu redor, mas tudo parecia embaçado e confuso, seu corpo doía como se atravessado por mil agulhas, cada centímetro tendo espasmos de dor insuportável conforme ela tentava se mover. Seus pulmões, exaustos após expelir a água invasora, pediam um merecido descanso. E com isso, Evelyn sentiu mãos agarrá-la de forma hesitante antes de cair na inconsciência novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas do autor: Essa história se passa alguns anos após a Rebelião de Robert, também conhecida como a Guerra do Usurpador que levou ao fim do reinado Targaryen. O reinado de Robert se iniciou em 283 a.C. (segundo a Wikipédia), portanto essa história se passa quando o reino está começando a se estabilizar da grande guerra que sofreu.

A cabeça de Evelyn latejou insuportavelmente quando ela acordou, estava quente, e o suor cobria sua pele. Seu corpo estava dolorido, os músculos protestando a cada movimento. Ela chutou a pele de animal que lhe cobria, rolando na superfície dura e desconfortável.

Leva um momento para seu cérebro entender, registrando rapidamente que ela não estava em seu quarto. Não estava em sua cama. Primeiramente era muito firme e muito desconfortável para ser seu velho colchão, e ela também não tinha nenhuma pele de animal. Ela notou distraidamente que estava deitada em um colchão de palha de aparência antiga e usada.

O clima ao seu redor era quente e sufocante como nas regiões litorâneas, ela já podia sentir sua pele desconfortável com o suor e sal. O ar ao redor parecia carregar um cheiro pesado.

Seu corpo protestou quando ela se sentou, esfregando os olhos. As luzes do quarto eram fracas, a luz do sol entrando fracamente pelas frestas na janela de madeira velha, dando a ela apenas luz suficiente para ver.

Ela se obriga a levantar, puxando-se para cima e para o chão de terra batida. Evelyn foi despojada de sua camisa e calças militares, em vez disso, e em vez disso usava um vestido de aparência velho, surrado e simples que poderia ser algum pano de chão se não fosse por seu tamanho.

Evelyn esfrega as pernas distraidamente, sentindo um corte doloroso na parte de trás da panturrilha, correndo os dedos ao longo da linha irregular.

Sua cabeça latejava enquanto olhava ao redor da sala um tanto vazia, parecendo muito estéril e simples. Ela ainda pode sentir um corte se abrir em seu ombro onde algo a atingiu.

Sua visão turva enquanto ela se força a dar um passo, sentindo os membros pesados. Evelyn não consegue se lembrar de muito, especialmente como chegou a este lugar. Se lembra de estar em sua casa, arrumando as malas, sua chegada ao aeroporto militar, mas todas as lembranças depois disso são meros flashes de gritos e da sensação de estar caindo.

Ela tropeça ao tentar dar um passo, estendendo a mão para se apoiar contra a parede. Evelyn pode ouvir sons variados e desconhecidos que chegam pela janela, gritos e murmúrios desconexos explodem do lado de fora como em um lugar movimentado, ela tenta abrir a janela, a madeira antiga range enquanto desliza para fora. O que Evelyn vê pela janela tira seu fôlego.

Centenas de pessoas caminhavam apressadamente pelas ruas estreitas e pavimentadas, cada uma com objetivos que somente a elas importavam. Evelyn piscou perplexa, com a certeza de que estava enlouquecendo.

"Estou em coma, porra! Nunca em toda minha vida, vi um lugar tão estranho, as pessoas estão vestidas como se tivessem parado no tempo, durante o período feudal!" Ela pensou enquanto olhava ao redor. Mulheres, homens e crianças passavam diante de seus olhos atordoados. A maioria tinha uma aparência agitada e com pressa, e nenhuma pareceu notar seus olhares, ocupadas demais com seus próprios problemas.

Pressionando a mão contra a testa, olhando para o espaço ao seu redor em descrença. Evelyn já podia sentir o princípio de uma dor de cabeça batendo em seu cérebro como uma marreta.

Um barulho de porta se abrindo atrás dela a fez dar um pulo, virando rapidamente. Na porta do quarto, se encontrava uma mulher de aparência simples e amigável, aparentando mais de 30 anos, ela usava um vestido de uma peça única e simples, um avental cobre sua frente e Evelyn pode notar a criança que espreitava atrás das saias de sua mãe. Um garotinho pequeno, talvez com 3 ou 4 anos, que parece tímido ou arisco demais para se aproximar, preferindo a segurança de sua mãe.

"Olá querida, como você está?" A mulher se aproximou adentrando no quarto. A criança correu como um rato para fora, tímida demais para confrontar um estranho.

"Onde estou?! P-Por favor, não me lembro de como cheguei aqui!" Sua voz tremeu, Evelyn não podia negar que estava apavorada, acordando em um lugar desconhecido. Sua cabeça latejava dolorosamente.

"Você está segura agora, milady." disse a mulher fervorosamente. "Nós a encontramos na baía, meu marido e alguns homens estão vasculhando a praia atrás de destroços ou outros sobreviventes."

A mulher a olhou atentamente para estuda-la dos pés a cabeça. Ela parecia olhar Evelyn como se ela fosse um problema particularmente complicado e confuso, virando a cabeça levemente para o lado. Seu comportamento e sotaque incomum pareciam atrair sua incerteza.

"Quem é você?!" Evelyn segurou a testa, enquanto cambaleava. Memórias do acidente horrível batem como um tiro em seu cérebro. "Preciso de um hospital, acho que tenho uma concussão.." A mulher precisou avançar e segura-la para evitar que ela caísse.

"Me chamo Amice, milady." Evelyn pode perceber que a mulher franziu a testa confusa com suas palavras.

"Amice.. Preciso de um telefone..Preciso relatar aos oficiais." Suas mãos tremiam nervosamente.

Amice pareceu estreitar os olhos, enquanto a observava, talvez achando que o choque a fizesse delirar. "Se acalme. Por que você não senta um pouco?!" A mulher falou empurrando-a suavemente em direção a cama, se sentando ao lado dela, e se curvou para agarrar algo debaixo da cama.

A mochila de Evelyn cheira horrível, provavelmente por conta do sal marinho, mas Evelyn ainda se sente aliviada ao estender as mãos e agarrá-la. Seus dedos podem sentir o conteúdo ainda dentro da mochila, e só isso já lhe traz um suspiro de alívio. Ela olha para baixo para as contusões cobrem seus tornozelos, e Evelyn nota que ao redor de um de seus pés, uma mancha roxa envolve firmemente onde a alça de sua mochila a agarrava obstinadamente no passado.

"O- Obrigado." Evelyn tossiu.

"Milady, não havia outros sobreviventes do seu navio?"

"Não sei...N-Não me lembro muito bem..", ela disse entorpecida. Ela apertou a mão à testa, inclinando-se fortemente para trás como se estivesse à beira do desmaio. A mulher a abraçou hesitante, Evelyn não sabia se com o intuito de acalma-la ou que evitasse que ela caísse.

Algum instinto ou pressentimento sussurrou a Evelyn para não revelar muito, Amice parecia desconfiada e receosa.."Eu-Não sei. Eu não consigo me lembrar." Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer com o choque e o soluço que escapara dos lábios era muito real..A queda..O homem morto ao seu lado..A explosão..Tudo era muito real e muito para processar tão rapidamente. "Eu não consigo lembrar de nada."

Amice voltou sua atenção para ela e seus olhos se arregalaram quando seus sentidos  
registraram a beleza que estava dentro de seus braços.

"Perdoe-me, milady.", disse ela se afastando às pressas, acariciando-a no ombro desajeitadamente.

"Você já passou por um terrível calvário. É só que, não conseguimos achar destroços do seu navio. E nenhum navio estava previsto a chegar nos últimos dias, então não sabemos quem você poderia ser milady."

"Por que você me chama assim?! De 'milady'?!" Evelyn questionou.

A mulher piscou confusa e ficou sem palavras por um momento. "Você não pertence a alguma casa nobre?! Imaginei que sim, sua aparência é incomum, o modo que fala e suas roupas e itens também são estranhos."

Nesse momento, dois homens irromperam pela porta do quarto. Evelyn olhou para o mais alto e não podia deixar de encarar. Estava vestido como ela imaginava que um antigo cavaleiro estaria vestido. Ele usava um elmo pontudo feito de metal prateado, que deixou a maior parte de seu rosto descoberto, com exceção da proteção do nariz, que era de metal.

Uma longa túnica de cota de malha cinza cobriu a partir do tronco até os joelhos, deixando as grossas e peludas pernas nuas. Ele tinha uma grande espada presa à cintura e uma capa escarlate estava lançada sobre os ombros mantida no lugar por um grande broche de estanho no formato de um leão rugindo. Cabelos loiros escapavam debaixo do capacete e enrolavam em torno de seus ombros.

O outro homem era baixo e atarracado, vestindo uma túnica de algum tecido pobre, Evelyn podia sentir o distinto cheiro de peixe exalando do homem de longe. Cabelos negros sujos escorriam de sua cabeça, e ele parecia ter um olhar cruel. Mas ele não estava olhando para ela. Sua atenção estava voltada para Amice e ele parecia não muito contente, com o canto da boca virado para baixo em desgosto.

Os dois homens a cumprimentaram educadamente, mas Evelyn  
não pôde deixar de notar a forma como os seus olhos continuavam serpenteando em volta dela. A maneira que eles olharam, fizeram-na sentir como se ela estivesse nua. A mulher sentada ao seu lado parecia notar seus olhares também, porque ela  
moveu seu corpo para bloqueá-la da visão deles.

"Seu nome, senhora?" o cavaleiro solicitou.

"Evelyn. Meu nome é Evelyn."

Minutos se passaram enquanto ela era interrogada firmemente pelo cavaleiro, ambos os homens pareciam ir perdendo o interesse nela. Suas bocas torciam para baixo, em desgosto ou decepção, conforme suas perguntas eram respondidas, Evelyn não possuía terras, família ou dinheiro 'pelo que se lembrava'.

Ela descobriu que fora encontrada na areias da Baía da Água Negra, e estava agora na capital Porto Real dessa terra estrangeira chamada Westeros, ao negar conhecer essas terras, lhe disseram que era provável que seu navio tivesse saído do outro lado do Mar Estreito, vindo do continente oriental de Essos, direto das Cidades Livres. Evelyn deixou que acreditassem que fosse assim.

Eles fizeram suas suposições baseadas em sua aparência incomum e em seu sotaque distintamente estrangeiro, e Evelyn assimilava tudo enquanto ouvia, uma parte dela acreditava piamente que estava em um sonho, a parte pessimista lhe dizia que em um coma pra ser mais exato. Porém Evelyn podia sentir as dores que percorriam seu corpo, portanto, sabia que não estava dormindo.

Ela sabia que provavelmente ainda estava em choque, e que iria ter um surto ou ataque de pânico, mais tarde, quando realmente tivesse noção dos acontecimentos, o fio que segurava sua sanidade por enquanto era o entorpecimento abençoado do choque psíquico.

***********************************************

Evelyn observou seu finalizado trabalho com orgulho. Ela se sentava em um banquinho de madeira simples, com uma pilha de roupas ao seu lado. Em suas mãos, uma camisa de linho com pontos de precisão quase perfeita descansava. Amice sorriu para ela, enquanto levantava com propósito em direção a cozinha, levada pela insistência de seu filho pequeno que resmungava de fome enquanto puxava suas saias.

Faziam apenas algumas semanas desde que a pequena família lhe dera abrigo e comida. Evelyn sentia que tinha uma dívida de vida com a generosa mulher, ela a alimentou, ensinou e ajudou Evelyn a passar pelo choque inicial. Evelyn se viu apegada a ela como se fosse sua própria mãe. Amice convencera o marido a abrigá-la mais um pouco desde que Evelyn não tinha para onde ir.

O homem, um sujeito chamado Elrond, era deverás desagradável. Bruto e cruel, ele não agia como um marido ou pai de família deveria agir, tratando sua mulher com desprezo e seu próprio filho com violência e ódio. O garotinho de aparência mirrada, e com apenas 4 anos, seguia o pai com grandes olhos redondos de medo, nas poucas vezes que este se dignava a voltar de suas bebedeiras e idas aos prostíbulos.

O sujeito trabalhava como um pescador, mas mal sustentava a esposa e o filho em casa, ambos passando dificuldades financeiras rotineiramente, principalmente devido ao marido gastando praticamente todas as suas moedas em vinho barato e prostitutas. Evelyn torceu o nariz ao lembrar como o homem carregava um cheiro rançoso de peixe misturado com o fedor da bebida, que provavelmente era tão podre como seu interior.

Evelyn, infelizmente, não estava em posição de ajudar. Ela já abusava de sua sorte, tendo um teto para descansar e comida para encher sua barriga, poucos tinham esse privilégio, conforme aprenderá nos últimos dias. Este era um mundo em que cada um estava a própria sorte. Sua única opção no momento era abaixar a cabeça, não irritar Elrond e tentar ajudar Amice nos serviços domésticos com o melhor de suas capacidades.

Evelyn suspeitava que o único motivo pelo qual Elrond ainda a abrigava era que esperava ganhar 'algo' em troca de sua 'generosidade'. Não passava despercebido a ela, a forma como seus olhos sujos vagavam por seu corpo e como ele lambia os lábios como se olhasse uma suculenta costela de carneiro.

Hoje, era um daqueles dias, os dias infelizes que Elrond parecia ter adquirido um interesse especial nela, enquanto sentava em uma cadeira perto da lareira, se embebedando com vinho barato e amargo, ele a observava com olhos ávidos.

Ultimamente tinha piorado, ele vinha a vários dias fazendo avanços impróprios e a encurralando quando achava que estavam sozinhos. Amice, talvez com um sexto sentido que só as mães possuem para sentir quando suas crias estão em perigo, aparecia repentinamente para salvá-la distraindo o marido. Era o suficiente para Evelyn escapulir para outro cômodo ou se trancar em segurança em seu quarto. No momento, Amice estava na pequena cozinha da casa, fazendo um pobre mingau de aveia para sua faminta criança.

Evelyn se distraiu com os pontos necessários na calça de linho que segurava, e não percebeu que Elrond se aproximava, até que ele a agarrasse por trás. Ela congelou em repulsa, sentindo como ele agarrava sua cintura e esfregava o nariz em seus cabelos, uma mão deslizando para segurar seus seios por cima do corpete do vestido simples que usava.

Evelyn tentou reprimir a raiva e ódio que sentia começar a ferver seu sangue. Ela tentou empurra-lo para longe com os braços e cotovelos, mas parecia que quanto mais ela lutava para empurra-lo, mais seus braços se apertavam ao seu redor e mais animado ele ficava.

"Por favor me solte." Ela friamente, tentando impedir que as palavras tremessem.

"Eu vejo como você anda por aí, sua sereia sedutora e lasciva, balançando esses quadris e tentando um homem a cometer erros que até os deuses não poderiam impedir." A boca dele se aproximou do ouvido de Evelyn, e ela não conseguiu reprimir o pequeno engasgo de nojo e a forma como sua boca enrugou para baixo em desgosto.

Isso pareceu não agradar muito Elrond. Que torceu os dedos ao redor de seu cabelo, para puxar sua cabeça para trás como punição. Evelyn pode sentir sua indignação superar seu bom senso. Ela não aceitaria ser tratada como um cachorro desobediente ou um objeto para o bel prazer alheio.

Ela trabalhava no exército e aprendeu auto-defesa o suficiente para colocar um verme como esse no chão se necessário. Agarrando os dedos, que puxavam com força seus cabelos . Ela sentiu seus próprios dedos enrolarem e puxarem com força o suficiente para ouvir um estalo, que indicava que um osso deslocava. O grito que se seguiu foi mais ensurdecedor que o golpe em suas costelas que indicava que Elrond tinha revidado a sua pequena façanha.

Sentindo os dedos desenrolarem e a liberdade ao seu alcance, ela correu para o quarto, antes que ele pudesse se recuperar e agarrá-la, virando a chave em segurança, antes de deslizar pela porta até o chão.

"Essa puta maldita!" Evelyn podia ouvir Elrond enfurecido gritando da sala. "Quero ela fora da minha casa! Você me ouve sua filha da puta?! Se ainda estiver aqui quando voltar, irei vendê-la ao prostíbulo que pague mais." Ela podia escutar a voz ainda gritando se afastar, e o som da porta de madeira maciça da entrada da casa bater com força. "Uma prostituta estrangeira como você, vai me render ao menos alguns dragões de ouro!"

Fez se um silêncio tenso por alguns minutos, interrompido apenas pelo bater suave e hesitante de Amice na porta do quarto.

"Querida, você está bem?" A voz de Amice sussurrou do outro lado.

Evelyn fechou os olhos com a sensação de culpa que a inundou. Amice já tinha problemas demais, ela não precisava de mais uma pessoa para cuidar e se preocupar. Ela sabia que estava sendo um estorvo e dificultando a vida dessa pobre mulher.

Ela abriu a porta tristemente, com os olhos no chão, cheios de culpa e remorso. "Me desculpe." Ela sussurrou. "Eu não deveria ter revidado, ele estará de péssimo humor quando voltar."

"Não é sua culpa, meu bem." Evelyn podia ouvir a tristeza em sua voz. Amice a abraçou tentando conforta-la. Talvez horas ou minutos se passaram, Evelyn não saberia dizer, acalentada pelos braços e cheiro reconfortante de amêndoas que Amice sempre parecia exalar.

"Você não pode mais ficar aqui." Amice sussurrou a ela com pesar. Evelyn sentiu sua garganta apertar, a verdade é que ela tinha se apegado profundamente a essa mulher, ela agiu como uma mãe, amiga e guia para Evelyn nas últimas semanas. Que não podia deixar de sentir em troca, um enorme sentimento de gratidão e afeição.

"Não se preocupe, não vou joga-la nas ruas a própria sorte." Ela passou as mãos de forma carinhosa nos cabelos de Evelyn. "Você vai conseguir um trabalho como serva no castelo, eles sempre precisam de boas mãos trabalhadoras lá, tenho uma irmã na Fortaleza Vermelha, ela vai lhe conseguir um lugar para dormir e comida quente a noite."

Evelyn acenou com a cabeça. Ela sabia que não podia suportar ficar, mas seu coração ainda partia com a perspectiva de abandonar Amice ao descaso e violência do marido.

Não demorou muito para arrumar suas coisas. Evelyn, na verdade, não possuía quase nada além de sua velha mochila, seu kit de acupuntura, alguns óleos essenciais e bandagens que estavam dentro da mochila durante o acidente, um pente de madeira gasto, roupas íntimas e um par de vestidos usados que Amice conseguiu ceder a ela. De resto, ela não tinha nada, nem uma única moeda de cobre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se alguém estiver acompanhando isso, não hesite em deixar um comentário. É meu primeiro trabalaho então criticas são mais que bem vindas :) Alimentem os demônios da trama!


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn olhou para o céu surpreendentemente limpo, enquanto caminhava até a fortaleza. Não havia um único indício de sua angústia ao se mudar para um lugar desconhecido, ela não queria preocupar Amice.

A mulher caminhava em silêncio ao seu lado, ela pedirá uma vizinha, uma senhora já idosa, para ficar de olho em seu filho enquanto ela acompanhava Evelyn até o castelo. A caminhada foi estranhamente silenciosa.

Evelyn estava tomada por um sentimento de desamparo. Sua indignação latejando ao fundo pela piada que o universo parecia estar jogando nela. Sentia se como se sua vida fosse nada mais que um grão de areia sendo jogado e arrastado pelo vento para mero deleite de algum deus cruel. Destino?! O destino permitiu que ela sobrevivesse e viajasse no tempo para que ela pudesse ser jogada em um mundo desconhecido sem qualquer explicação ?! Qual o propósito ela poderia ter nesse lugar?! Poderia alguma divindade superior ser tão insensível e cruel a ponto de jogá-la a própria sorte?!

Enquanto caminhava Evelyn refletia como esse mundo era cruel com as mulheres. Elas dependiam quase exclusivamente de um homem por abrigo ou comida, e eram vendidas do mesmo modo que uma égua premiada ou uma vaca leiteira. Amice, infelizmente, era um exemplo disso, seu pai lhe vendera ao seu atual marido, quando ela fez seus 14 anos, apenas para que tivesse uma boca a menos para alimentar em casa.

Alguém tão amigável, pura e generosa como Amice merecia algo melhor que um marido bêbado e desprezível. As mulheres eram criadas para a servidão, e não possuiam a educação ou estabilidade para criar asas e voar para longe da dor e opressão.

Conforme se aproximavam Evelyn admirou a magnitude e opulência de 'sua nova casa' se ela tivesse sorte. A Fortaleza Vermelha é feita de pedra vermelha clara e tem vista para a foz da Baía da Água Negra. Com sete torres-tambor maciças coroadas com muralhas de ferro. O castelo é patrulhado por mantos dourados, os homens passeando pelas muralhas distraidamente.

Enormes paredes de pedra maciça cercavam o castelo, com ninhos e ameias para arqueiros. Parapeitos grossos de pedra, com cerca de um metro de altura, protegiam a borda externa das muralhas, onde as cabeças dos traidores são tradicionalmente colocadas em pontas de ferro entre as ameias da portaria. As paredes tinham grandes portões de bronze e portas levadiças, com portas estreitas nas proximidades. A imensa barbacã tinha uma praça de paralelepípedos na frente dela. Atrás das paredes estavam pequenos pátios internos, corredores abobadados, celeiros, canis e estábulos.

Guardando os portões de bronze em uma entrada lateral, dois guardas parecem entediados. Um dos guardas possuía cabelos marrons sujos que desciam como lama pelas feições. Parecia ser alguns centímetros mais alto que seu companheiro. E observou enquanto elas se aproximavam. Ambos carregavam uma espada amarrada em seus quadris, e vestiam armaduras leves de couro fervido. O outro guarda parecia magro demais em sua armadura, como se um vento pudesse soprá-lo, mas sustentava um olhar afiado para os transeuntes que passavam em frente aos portões.

Amice se aproximou de cabeça baixa e submissa aos dois guardas no portão da fortaleza. "Sete Bençãos Sor'es." O homem mais alto lhe lançou um olhar rápido de soslaio. Amice começou a conversar em voz baixa com ambos.

"Por favor Sor...preciso ver minha irmã... minha filha deseja servir no castelo..." Ela podia ver Amice tentando persuadir o guarda mais alto que parecia ser o líder. "Serei breve. Preciso ter uma palavra com ela." Evelyn observou quando Amice deslizou algumas moedas de cobre para as mãos dos guardas. E não pode deixar de se sentir culpada, Amice já tinha feito mais por ela do que qualquer um faria por um estranho.

Evelyn jurou a si mesma naquele momento que pagaria sua generosidade mais do que em dobro, mesmo que precisasse trabalhar a vida toda para retribuir o favor.

O homem alto balançou a cabeça como em desistência, mas Evelyn podia ver pelo jeito como o canto de sua boca subia que ele estava muito satisfeito, provavelmente pela perspectivas de gastar essas moedas em vinho ou prostitutas ao tardar. Ele virou e gritou para um servo que varria o pátio que se aproximasse. O servo se acercou rapidamente, e Evelyn pode ouvir o guarda ordená-lo ir buscar a chefe das empregadas. Tão rápido quanto veio o servo se foi.

*************************************

Uma mulher de estatura média virou um corredor apressadamente minutos depois. Ela tinha uma aparência comum, como cabelos castanhos e olhos marrons astutos. Seu vestido era de um cinza profundo, o tecido um material mais resistente, mas ainda era uma vestimenta claramente para o trabalho do dia-a-dia.

Seu andar parecia ter propósito e determinação. Um sorriso dividia seus lábios, e ela se aproximou e jogou seus braços ao redor de Amice com alegria.

"Amice. Querida irmã...você ficou mais bonita nos últimos anos." Amice deu um grito alegre enquanto girava abraçada a irmã. "Há anos não vem me visitar! O que pelos sete deuses clareou sua mente e lhe lembrou que ainda tem uma irmã?!"

O sorriso de Amice caiu rapidamente. Evelyn ainda assistia enquanto Amice e sua irmã baixavam as vozes e se afastavam para conversar discretamente. Ela podia ver as duas lhe lançando olhares de tempos em tempos, seu estômago se retorceu nervosamente em ansiedade.

"Evelyn, me deixe lhe apresentar minha irmã Amélia." Amice levou uma mão as costas de Evelyn para aproxima-la. "Amélia, essa é Evelyn que lhe falei, ela é muito obediente e trabalhadora."

Amélia tinha uma aparência severa em seu rosto, torcendo a boca levemente em desagrado. Ela não parecia particularmente feliz de vê-la, mas parecia se conter, talvez em respeito a irmã.

Evelyn estendeu a mão com a intenção de cumprimentá-la. "É um prazer conhecê-la Amélia." Amélia levantou uma sombrancelha a sua mão estendida, e sua mão não se moveu de volta.

"O prazer...é todo meu... Evelyn." Ela disse simplesmente.

Seu rosto pegou fogo. Evelyn corou e abaixou a mão rapidamente. Talvez não fosse comum apertos de mãos nessa época. Amice pareceu perceber seu constrangimento, ela distraiu sua irmã com perguntas de seu dia-a-dia, como iam as coisas e quando sua irmã se casaria.

**********************************************

Evelyn podia ver o sorriso tenso no rosto de Amélia, enquanto ela se despedia com um abraço de Amice. "Não se preocupe, querida irmã. Se ela for tão esforçada como você diz, ela se dará bem servindo no castelo." Ela não parecia totalmente sincera.

Amélia e Evelyn observaram em silêncio enquanto Amice voltava as ruas movimentadas da capital. Amélia fez um gesto para que ela a seguisse. Os guardas não impediram sua entrada dessa vez, apenas questionaram brevemente Amélia. Amélia parecia ter um pouco de autoridade ou respeito relutante dos guardas.

Ambas atravessaram os portões e o pátio interno em silêncio. Amélia parou quase no final do pátio e virou para encarar Evelyn abertamente, enquanto franzia o cenho e sua boca curvava em desgosto.

"Não faço isso por você. Se quiser uma cama e comida quente a noite, terá que trabalhar duro por isso. Não sei que história triste você contou a minha irmã, mas aqui as coisas funcionam de forma diferente."

Evelyn acenou com a cabeça mostrando que entendia. "Sim senhora! Pretendo me esforçar pelo meu sustento." Ela falou mansamente.

A mulher a avaliou de cima a baixo. "Não gosto de você. Uma coisinha bonitinha como você irá atrair mais problemas do que vale a pena." Ela suspirou e virou as costas, adentrando para dentro dos corredores, Evelyn teve que sacudir a cabeça para despertar da surpresa por suas palavras e correu rapidamente atrás dela.

Ela não disse uma palavra, enquanto caminhavam. Algum instinto lhe dizendo que a severa mulher a sua frente preferia o silêncio e submissão. Seus passos a levaram por vários corredores, tantos que ela se sentiu perdida em um labirinto, enquanto tentava memorizar o layout do castelo.

Os passos de Amélia abrandaram conforme passavam pela cozinha principal do castelo e seguiam em direção ao alojamento das empregadas. Evelyn observou que se tratava de um extenso corredor com várias portas, atrás das quais, câmaras pequenas serviam de quartos compartilhados para duas ou mais empregadas.

Amélia abriu a porta de seus futuros aposentos. Evelyn suprimiu a decepção. Ela não sabia realmente o que esperar.

Não esperava muito ou algum luxo, mas apenas duas camas de aparência triste, com colchões de palha amassados e cobertos por lençóis finos ocupavam o pequeno espaço. Na frente de cada cama, um baú de madeira onde as empregadas deveriam guardar seus poucos pertences descansava.

Evelyn deu um passo adentro, enquanto girava a cabeça analisando o local. Apesar do tamanho pequeno, parecia relativamente limpo. Uma cama a esquerda já parecia ter uma ocupante, era possível adivinhar pelo estado ligeiramente bagunçado dos lençóis e pelas roupas empilhadas em cima do baú.

Amélia apontou para a cama e baú a direita que agora pertenciam a Evelyn. E esperou impaciente, enquanto ela acomodava seus pertences e se familiarizava com o ambiente.

"Pelos sete infernos!! Se apresse garota."

Evelyn suprimiu um resmungo enquanto terminava de arrumar suas coisas rapidamente.

"Não tenho tempo para lhe explicar todas as malditas regras do castelo. Pergunte a sua companheira de quarto mais tarde." Amélia esfregou a testa, como se estivesse estressada. "Você tem alguma habilidade?! Sabe fazer alguma coisa?! Costurar? Cozinhar?! Não temos lugar para mãos inúteis aqui."

Evelyn hesitou. "Sou boa com animais. Posso trabalhar nos estábulos ou nos canis se preferir." Era verdade, seu emprego no mundo moderno lhe proporcionou a experiência e habilidades no manejo de animais. "Não posso costurar roupas, mas sei dar ponto e sei como fechar e tratar ferimentos e lesões. Também posso cozinhar relativamente bem."

Sua resposta não pareceu agradar Amélia. "Estábulo?! Canil ?! Você está louca?! Isso não é ofício para uma mulher!! É um trabalho masculino. Não preciso de alguém como você se pavoneando na frente de todos aqueles homens. Os deuses são minha testemunha que qualquer coisa com tetas já é o suficiente para distraí-los."

Evelyn mexeu as mãos inquieta. Ela gostava de trabalhar com animais, mas pelo visto era um ofício definitivamente "não-feminino" nesta época.

"Você vai trabalhar a noite nas cozinhas. Esteja lá todos os dias assim que o sol se pôr. Até provar que é digna de um posto melhor, irá servir as mesas todas as noites para os soldados e cavaleiros. Alguns desses bastardos sangrentos gostam de apalpar as empregadas, então mantenha a cabeça baixa e seja rápida."

Ela deu uma olhada no rosto de Evelyn buscando alguma rebeldia ou discordância, ao não encontrar nenhuma pareceu acenar levemente satisfeita. "Ao nascer do sol, trocará os lençóis dos lordes e ladys, esvaziará suas latrinas, lavará suas roupas e vai fazer qualquer outra coisa que seja necessária, mesmo que seja limpar suas malditas bundas." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Você terá um tempo livre durante a tarde que poderá gastar como bem quiser, seja orando aos Setes no Septo real ou fodendo algum guarda em algum buraco escuro por algumas moedas, recomendo a primeira opção se você quiser ficar longe de problemas."

Evelyn reprimiu um suspiro horrorizado com as sugestões e acenou obedientemente. Talvez Amélia gostasse bastante do som da própria voz.

"Você parece uma coisinha obediente. Então vou lhe dar um conselho: Arranje um homem o mais rápido que puder."

"Um homem?!" Evelyn levantou uma sombrancelha certa de que ouviu errado.

"Não me olhe assim. Você precisa de proteção com uma cara e corpo como esse." Ela pareceu notar o olhar cético e exasperado que Evelyn lançou pela primeira vez. "Os homens vão se interessar por uma coisinha exótica como você. É óbvio que não é daqui, sua postura, língua e modos a destacariam de qualquer camponesa mesmo que não fosse tão atraente. E os homens adoram coisas novas."

"Não vou mentir para você, garota. A maioria deles não vai se importar de pedir gentilmente por suas atenções, eles tomam o que querem e sempre eu tenho que recolher os cacos que ficam para trás."

Evelyn teve que refletir por alguns momentos. Horrivelmente, o que Amélia dizia parecia fazer sentido. Ela supôs que poderia tentar entrar em acordo com algum homem sem precisar recorrer a prostituição.

"V-você teria algumas dicas do que devo procurar?!"

"Arranje um intimidador e que não compartilha, se for um cavaleiro é um bônus. Esses estão sempre mais interessados em se gabar de seus feitos do que no que está entre as pernas de uma mulher, mas servem bem ao propósito, já que os outros malditos covardes preferem não irritar um 'Sor'."

"H-hum...vou manter isso em mente.."

Amélia acenou com a cabeça satisfeita enquanto se dirigia a porta em despedida.

"Ouça o que eu digo. E não se esqueça que faço isso por minha irmã e não por você. Se me criar problemas, mando jogá-la para fora dos portões! Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça, os servos recebem suas moedas de cobre a cada 7 dias desde que tenham trabalhado direito."

"Amélia?" A mulher virou para encará-la. "O-Obrigado...por tudo!!" Evelyn pensou ter visto uma gentileza passar nos olhos severos de Amélia por um instante.

Com o bater surpreendentemente suave da porta, Evelyn se permitiu jogar e rolar em sua nova cama. Um suspiro deixou seus lábios. " _Um longo dia pela frente...isso é certo_."


	4. Chapter 4

Evelyn mergulhou o pano dentro do balde e torceu distraidamente. A figura da Mãe à sua frente parecia ter adquirido um tom mais claro conforme a sujeira iam se desprendendo. 

A estátua finamente esculpida na parede do septo representava um dos sete aspectos da divindade única que era os "Sete". Um arco de mármore marfim, emoldurando ela.

A estátua estava ligeiramente suja anteriormente, parcialmente coberta por uma camada de poeira. Uma área ao redor da base da figura estava visivelmente gasta, como se centenas e centenas de joelhos em algum momento descansaram ali.

Os olhos de Evelyn viajaram pela figura requintada. As vestes de Mãe eram de uma simplicidade graciosa em torno de seus pés com sandálias. Suas mãos estavam abertas e acenando, havia algo muito reconfortante no gesto. 

A Mãe representa a maternidade e o cuidado, Evelyn aprenderá a alguns dias sobre a religião predominante neste reino. Ela podia ver porque essa estátua recebia tantas orações por fertilidade e compaixão. A face da Mãe foi retratada sorrindo com amor, incorporando o conceito de misericórdia, amor maternal e conforto. 

O Septo Real estava localizado do outro lado do pátio dos estábulos da Fortaleza Vermelha, acima dos degraus sinuosos do castelo. O edifício possuía sete paredes enormes, dentro das quais o culto religioso era realizado. Velas perfumadas queimavam dentro da seita, um forte cheiro de incenso permeava o ar. 

Cristais nas janelas altas transformavam a luz do sol em arco-íris ao adentrar. Existiam longas fileiras de bancos para os adoradores. Havia estátuas e altares de mármore claro para cada um dos Sete, e o altar do casamento estava localizado entre a Mãe e o Pai. 

Evelyn finalizou seu trabalho duro com um suspiro satisfeito. A estátua parecia em ótimo estado agora que a poeira e restos de velas derretidas tinham sido retiradas de seu redor.

Ela notou que o sol já estava bem elevado e que o dia estava agradavelmente quente. O que indicava que era quase meio-dia e logo seu tempo livre estaria disponível. Endireitando-se, gemendo e esfregando uma torção em suas costas, Evelyn recuou e estudou sua obra. 

"Oh!" Ela suspirou, impressionada com a beleza repentina da estátua. A Mãe recém-limpa parecia brilhar com vida. A luz quente das muitas velas do septo iluminava o azul do seu vestido e o ouro profundo do seu cabelo, fazendo parecer que ela estava cercada de um halo de cor suave. 

"Uau, você fez um trabalho maravilhoso." A voz de alguém veio por trás dela, e Evelyn se virou para encontrar sua colega de quarto sentada na beira de um banco próximo.

Ambas estavam usando um vestido de linho cinza fornecido a todas as servas para o serviço diário no castelo. Sua colega de quarto, uma garota adorável chamada Lollys sorriu para ela amigavelmente. 

A garota de apenas 20 anos, se tornou rapidamente sua amiga, Lollys era uma pessoa amigável e conversativa, ela dividia o quarto compartilhado com Evelyn, e vinha lhe ajudando e guiando desde sua chegada ao castelo. Com sua face redonda, sorriso doce e grandes olhos castanhos, irradiava uma aura agradável e atraente. 

"Estou feliz que você pense assim." Evelyn limpou as mãos molhadas na veste manchada de sujeira e caminhou até Lollys. Com um suspiro sentou-se no chão aos pés da amiga. 

Encostando-se ao banco, ela sorriu para Lollys. "É um trabalho cansativo, limpar toda aquela imundície."

Os olhos de Lollys se voltaram para a estátua. "Ela tem sido esquecida nos últimos meses."

"Então ... sinto que você veio aqui para mais do que admirar minhas belas habilidades de limpeza. Algo que queira me dizer?"

Lollys concordou e sorriu de forma conspiratória, puxando uma cesta para o colo. "Eu trouxe o almoço. Hoje vamos comer enquanto assistimos os cavaleiros no pátio de treinamento!"

Evelyn riu enquanto dava um empurrão brincalhão na perna de sua amiga. "Sim. Sim. Tenho certeza que seu desejo repentino de ver homens suados não tem nada a ver com Jaime Lannister se exibindo no pátio pelas tardes." 

Sua amiga suspirou apaixonamente. "Ele é tão lindo...Seus cabelos loiros são como ouro...ele é um verdadeiro leão."

"Eu jurava que o que lhe atraia nele, era o jeito que ele manejava "sua espada", e não seus 'lindos cabelos de ouro'." 

"Oh! Você é terrível! Como pode dizer coisas assim na frente dos deuses?! Eles podem punir você por sua lascívia!" 

Evelyn riu novamente com diversão, enquanto puxava Lollys em direção a saída do septo. "Rá!! Os deuses podem me punir se quiserem, se me fizeram com toda essa luxúria, é bom que lidem com as consequências. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que não se ofenderam, foi apenas uma pequena piada, os deuses não tem um senso de humor?!"

Lollys balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto a seguia. Mas um sorriso dividia seu rosto em diversão. "Eles têm, mas eu não testaria o humor dos deuses, na maioria das vezes é um senso de humor cruel.."

***********************************************

Evelyn e Lollys dividiam um pedaço de pão e queijo, enquanto observavam atentamente os cavaleiros lutando a frente. O pátio de treinamento, uma grande área aberta em formato quadrado, era dividido em algumas sessões para treino com espadas, lanças, machados e arco-flecha. 

As duas se encontravam assistindo avidamente o treino de espadas hoje. No pátio cerca de 15 ou mais homens se exercitavam. Alguns escudeiros em um canto mais afastado treinavam de forma desajeitada seus golpes em espantalhos de palha. 

A maioria dos homens assistiam gritando e vaiando a luta no centro. Jaime Lannister, o jovem leão dourado e Guarda-Real, trocava golpes com um cavaleiro pouco conhecido de Riverrun. Os dois golpeavam e desviavam habilidosamente, mas era óbvio para qualquer um que assistia, que Ser Jaime Lannister estava mais que se segurando.

Era inegável que Jaime Lannister era um homem bonito. Alto e com cabelos cacheados da cor de ouro batido, ele atraia suspiros da empregadas cada vez que se esquivava, com a graça de um leão. Seus olhos verdes-gato cintilantes, combinavam com um sorriso que cortava como uma faca. Como um cavaleiro da Guarda Real, hoje Ser Jaime usava sua armadura dourada e uma capa branca.

O outro cavaleiro, de armadura pesada e escura parecia estar se cansando. Era um homem alto e musculoso, com cabelos ruivos cortados bem curto. Seus olhos seguiam tentando antecipar o próximo golpe de seu oponente.

A espada longa em sua mão, pesava para baixo o que indicava seu esgotamento, suas mãos quase tremiam do esforço de segurar uma espada longa e pesada. Com mais três golpes precisos, Ser Jaime golpeu e desarmou o cavaleiro, jogando-o ao chão e pondo fim ao duelo. O cavaleiro acenou em rendição e aceitou a mão estendida de Ser Jaime.

Enquanto todos gritavam incentivos e davam risadas, a atenção de Evelyn se voltou para o homem taciturno que entrou no pátio silenciosamente. Era o maior homem que Evelyn já vira. Se elevando uma cabeça mais alta que qualquer outro presente e poderosamente construído, ele parecia alguém que se deve evitar em uma briga. 

Sua altura por si só, já era notável, mas outra coisa parecia que atrair a atenção de qualquer um por quem ele passava. O lado direito de seu rosto fora horrivelmente queimado. Mesmo a distância, Evelyn podia ver que uma massa de cicatrizes horríveis dividia sua face. 

Evelyn se virou para sua amiga, que assistia com olhos de cachorrinho apaixonado cada movimento e respiração de Jaime Lannister e a cutucou. "Lollys! Quem é aquele?!" 

Lollys franziu a testa ao ser despertada de sua névoa apaixonada, cruzando os braços sobre os seios enquanto fazia beicinho, ela resmungou. "Quem?!"

"Aquele ali. O grande e alto." Lollys seguiu seu olhar, e torceu a boca em desgosto.

"Oh. Aquele é Sandor Clegane, mas todos o chamam de Cão de Caça. Ele é bem conhecido por todo o reino, se mantenha longe desse Evelyn." Lollys desviou o olhar, e cochichou a Evelyn. "Ele tem um temperamento terrível, nunca deixa as empregadas limparem seu quarto, e grita maldições horríveis para qualquer um que o encare demais. Todos sabem que ele blasfema contra os deuses e é perigoso." 

Sandor Clegane. Evelyn testou o som em sua língua e gostou de como seu nome soava. Era um nome que combinava com ele. Lollys a cutucou. "E é claro, ele tem uma aparência horrível para combinar com seus modos e linguajar. Esse é um para evitar Evelyn, acrescente a sua lista."

Ela riu. Lollys vinha lhe ensinando sobre as pessoas do castelo. Evelyn tinha uma pequena "lista" de pessoas a evitar para se manter longe de problemas."O que aconteceu com o rosto dele?!"

Lollys deu de ombros. "Ninguém sabe. É uma espécie de mistério por aqui. NUNCA pergunte a ele. O último bastardo que teve a audácia de perguntar, passou quase duas luas na enfermaria e perdeu metade dos dentes. Ele não fala sobre isso." Evelyn acenou com a cabeça.

Um grito de dor cortou o ar. Todos os olhos se viraram para dois escudeiros que seguravam espadas. Um deixou a espada cair e se afastou hesitante e assustado, sem saber o que fazer. O outro parecia estático e decididamente pálido, ele agarrava o braço direito e seus dedos adquiriram uma tonalidade avermelhada rapidamente. Ele cambaleou, a espada caindo no chão com um baque, a visão do próprio sangue parecia deixá-lo tonto e enjoado.

O homem alto de rosto queimado se aproximou primeiro do rapaz, que empalidecera consideravelmente, e o direcionou a um banco nas proximidades do pátio, enquanto gritava 'que alguém arranjasse um maldito meistre'. Alguns homens pararam suas lutas para se amontoar ao redor ou observar de longe com curiosidade.

Minutos se passaram. O rapaz pareciam cada vez mais pálido, a ferida em seu braço direito continuava sangrando avidamente.

"Onde está o Meistre Armon?!"

"Meistre Armon?! Deuses o tenham! O velho morreu a 5 dias atrás enquanto dormia. O curandeiro da capital está assumindo os casos até que a Cidadela envie um novo meistre."

Murmúrios de desgosto e preocupação subiram no ar entre os homens.

Evelyn puxou o braço de Lollys que assistia a cena que se desenrolava. "Vamos!!" Ela levantou e agarrou a mão de sua amiga, puxando em direção aos homens. "O que?! Para onde?! Não podemos ir lá!! Você está louca?!" Lollys tentou puxar a mão, enquanto fincava os pés no chão tentando para-la. "Eu posso ajudar!! Talvez eu precise de sua ajuda, vamos!!" 

Evelyn abriu caminho entre os homens que circulavam o ferido. Lollys parecia aterrorizada por estarem entre os guerreiros, ainda puxando sua mão tentando convencê-la a voltar a relativa segurança. 

O rapaz, um escudeiro jovem de cabelos dourados e desarrumados, estava sentado no banco, os cavaleiros ao redor pareciam perdidos, o corte horrível na parte externa do bíceps direito parecia profundo e sangrava em profusão.

Um homem agarrou Evelyn acima do cotovelo duramente. "Caia fora!! O pátio não é lugar de mulheres!!" Ele apertava seu braço com tanta força, que provavelmente formaria um hematoma mais tarde. 

Alguns homens lançaram olhares surpresos ao notar sua presença, mas nenhum se pronunciou para defendê-la. Lollys tentou puxa-la para longe, sussurrando que deveriam ir, mas Evelyn se manteve firme. Ela buscou com os olhos, alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. O homem loiro, Jaime Lannister, parecia ter algum tipo de autoridade sobre os outros guerreiros pedindo calma e espaço, o Cão de Caça ao seu lado assistia ao desenrolar da cena silenciosamente. Evelyn deu um passo na direção de Ser Jaime e fez uma profunda reverência.

"Com sua licença, Ser. Posso ajudar. Se a hemorragia não for controlada ele vai sangrar até a morte. Posso estancar o sangramento." Ela se obrigou a desviar os olhos do Cão de Caça e focar em Jaime Lannister. Seus olhos lutavam para se desviar e analisar mais de perto as queimaduras horríveis do Cão, mas seu olhar se manteve firmemente agarrado ao Guarda-Real.

Jaime olhou-a de cima a baixo, e deu um pequeno sorriso divertido. "Receio que isso.. não seja...apropriado." Seu sorriso se ampliou mais em sarcasmo. "Devo dizer que estou surpreso, minha senhora. É a primeira vez que vejo uma mulher pular tão rápido para oportunidade de tocar em um escudeiro, sem que este traga em suas mãos um belo par de dragões de ouro." 

"E quem.." Ele foi interrompido pela voz do Cão de Caça. "Deixe que a mulher tente, Regicida." Ambos olharam para o homem mais alto em surpresa. Evelyn conteve um suspiro surpreso, sua voz era como o trovejar de cães em luta. 

Ele a observava com um olhar fixo. "O curandeiro sangrento está demorando muito. Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, esse bastardo vai sangrar até secar." 

"Se você conseguir desviar o olhar de suas tetas, verá que ela é apenas uma serva, Cachorro. Não é papel de uma mulher lidar com todo esse sangue. "

"Deixe-o sangrar como um porco então por tudo que importa."

Fez se silêncio entre os homens. Alguns pareceram hesitar, mas abriram caminho para que Evelyn se aproximasse. Ela se abaixou rapidamente enquanto rasgava um pedaço de seu vestido. O pano foi pressionado no local do corte com cuidado para não agravar a lesão.

Evelyn se virou para a Lollys paralisada ao seu lado, e ordenou que buscasse o mais rápido possível, tiras limpas e finas de tecido. Lollys pareceu mais que feliz de ter um motivo para se afastar de todo o sangue e correu para obedecer. 

Apenas alguns minutos se passaram, mas a hemorragia parecia ter reduzido consideravelmente, a compreensão do local fazendo o trabalho de reduzir o sangue.

Evelyn não estava preparada para o empurrão brusco que a derrubou no chão. Em pé, ao seu lado, um senhor velho com olhos mesquinhos e vestido de roupas de linho a lançou um olhar de desprezo.

"Afaste-se mulher! Não deveria estar tocando em um homem!!" Sem lhe direcionar outro olhar, como se não valesse seu tempo, virou e começou a revirar a velha cesta de palha que carregava a mão.

O homem velho se sentou ao lado do escudeiro ferido. E com um grunhido de vitória, tirou do cesto uma agulha enorme, tão afiada quanto suja, e que já trazia um fio comprido que lembrava uma linha de pesca preta. 

O velho olhou para o rapaz que sangrava, e abriu um sorriso malicioso cheio de dentes tortos.

"Isso vai doer um pouco, filho..." Se inclinando sobre o braço ferido, começou a pressionar as bordas da carne, sem dúvida se preparando para costurá-las.

"Ah, não. Não vai fazer isso!!" Evelyn deu um salto e arrancou a agulha do homem, que a fitou, boquiaberto. "Isto aqui está nojento!" Exibiu a agulha. "Se usá-la nesse corte.." apontou a ferida aberta. "O braço dele vai cair de podre em alguns dias!"

"Como esta mulher se atreve?! Alguém tire-a a daqui e a açoitem por sua insolência!!" O velho vociferou indignado. Saliva voava de sua boca fétida conforme ele gritava, e Evelyn recuou um pouco assustada. Ela colidiu suas costas em um corpo firme.

Uma mão enorme pressionou seu ombro. O Cão de Caça circulou para se postar ao seu lado, e sua voz rosnou calando com sucesso o velho e todos ao redor.

"Ela é curandeira." Ele disse surpreendentemente a defendendo.

"Eu sou o curandeiro!" Explodiu o homem, indignado.

"Não, você é um charlatão. E um charlatão com mãos sujas." Retrucou Evelyn, impulsionada pela segurança que o homem gigante ao seu lado trazia.

O velho se voltou para Evelyn furioso.

"O que uma prostituta como você sabe?!! Eu sou o curandeiro William, qualquer um na capital sabe quem sou."

"Sete infernos que o digam. Falam que apenas 1 de cada 4 homens que passam por suas mãos sobrevivem para contar a historia." A voz profunda de Sandor Clegane silenciou a todos novamente. "A serva irá vai curar o garoto verde. Isto é, se o garoto não fizer nenhuma objeção. É sua maldita escolha, se pegará uma infecção ou não."

A voz do rapaz que sangrava saiu bem-humorada, e seu som fez Evelyn notar que o rapaz era bonito, jovem e muito, muito loiro.

"Eu me curvo à sua vontade, Clegane." Ele declarou, a voz adolescente tremendo em um esforço para se manter firme. Em seguida, exibiu os dentes ligeiramente tortos para Evelyn, acrescentando: "E, é claro, também à vontade dos deuses e desta linda curandeira."

"Escudeiros.." A voz de Ser Jaime pode ser ouvida murmurando em sarcasmo e diversão. 

"Ótimo. Vou precisar que fervam esta coisa." Evelyn se apressou, levantando a agulha suja. "Também preciso..." Fez uma pausa, descartando mentalmente palavras como “desinfetante” e “penicilina”. 

Evelyn se voltou para Sandor Clegane e o tocou no braço, observando, mas não reagindo, ao fato de ele ter se esquivado de sua mão como um cavalo arisco. "... Preciso da bebida mais forte que tiverem. Algo que deixe os homens embriagados facilmente."

Jaime Lannister assumiu o comando rapidamente. " Duncan!" Um homem alto na multidão se aproximou. "Não disse que a bebida maldita que trouxe de Volantis faria cair os pelos de um cão?" O homem chamado Duncan riu e acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. 

"Consiga aquela bebida! Talvez até deixemos Clegane beber uns goles!" Sua fala atraiu as risadas dos homens ao redor. O Cão de Caça não reagiu a piada, mas fulminou a todos com um olhar maligno que rapidamente silenciou as gargalhadas.

O homem chamado Duncan se pronunciou. "Vou providenciar a bebida que quer, milorde." Virou e marchou na direção dos alojamentos dos soldados.

Nesse momento, Lollys voltou correndo com as tiras de tecido que serviriam de bandagem que Evelyn pedirá anteriormente e a entregou em mãos. Evelyn podia ver que Lollys torcia as mãos nervosamente e tinha um olhar preocupado.

"Hum..Você ainda não disse seu nome, minha bela senhora. Há algo mais que necessite?!.." Jaime indagou repentinamente sorridente e interessado ao seu lado.

"Evelyn, Milorde. Prazer conhecê-lo, Ser Jaime. Preciso de algo para anestesiar a dor. Como leite de papoula, talvez." Ela pediu, mal olhando para o guerreiro por cima do ombro conforme continuava a analisar o terrível ferimento. Ser Jaime Lannister pareceu murchar um pouco, não acostumado a ser ignorado.

"Pensei que a bebida forte fosse para isso." O escudeiro falou por entre os dentes, tentando fingir que os toques de Evelyn não estavam lhe causando uma dor excruciante.

"Não. E fique quieto. A bebida é para limpar a ferida." O rapaz não pôde deixar de se encolher todo quando ela cutucou a ferida ainda mais para ver a profundidade do corte.

O escudeiro começou a tentar desviar de seus dedos, mas captou o olhar severo de Evelyn e, obviamente, pensou melhor.

"Alguém vai buscar as coisas para mim, ou vamos deixá-lo aqui, sangrando até a morte?" 

"Peguem para a curandeira tudo o que ela pedir." Ordenou Ser Jaime, e vários homens bateram em retirada.

Não demorou mais do que apenas alguns minutos para que tudo estivesse pronto. Logo, cedo até demais para o pobre escudeiro, a agulha e a linha tinham sido esterilizadas. O rapaz também tomara vários goles da “bebida maldita” que Duncan fora buscar, então revirava os olhos, alegre.

Evelyn lançou a Lollys um olhar e fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Lollys fez um gesto negativamente com a cabeça, enquanto recuava um passo.

"Sim, você tem que me ajudar." Declarou Evelyn.

"Não pode chamar o curandeiro para ajudá-la?!" Cochichou, Lollys aflita.

"Não, ele se mandou quando eu comecei a ferver a agulha. Acho que é alérgico a limpeza." Evelyn entregou-lhe um pedaço de linho limpo. "Basta enxugar o sangue enquanto eu for costurando. É fácil."

Lollys fez uma careta terrível, e se aproximou relutantemente. 

"Você têm um modo muito estranho de falar, linda curandeira Evelyn." O escudeiro disse com voz arrastada.

"Meus pacientes geralmente não falam.." 'Eles apenas relincham.' Pensou Evelyn. "Então não fale a menos que eu lhe pergunte algo, anjinho." Evelyn replicou com firmeza, dando-lhe um tapinha na cabeça para pontuar as palavras, o que o fez rir, bêbado.

Ela olhou para o círculo crescente de homens que os assistia e ergueu a voz: "Alguém precisa segurá-lo. Se ele se mexer, vai estragar a cicatriz perfeitamente máscula e de bom gosto com que estou planejando contemplá-lo."

Para sua surpresa, Sandor Clegane se aproximou novamente, ajoelhou-se em frente ao escudeiro e o agarrou pelos antebraços. O homem era tão alto que mesmo ajoelhado estava ao mesmo nível do escudeiro.

"Vá em frente." Latiu a Evelyn. "O bastardo não vai se mover." Evelyn acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento e começou a costurar.

Ela se concentrou nos pontos que fazia, mas de vez em quando lançava olhares furtivos na direção do Cão de Caça. Jaime Lannister contava em voz baixa para o rapaz a respeito de algum tipo de torneio que ele ganhara em Lannisport, o que estava fazendo o rapaz rir, embora Evelyn continuasse lhe dizendo para ficar quieto. Ambos os homens a ignoravam, o que deu a Evelyn a oportunidade perfeita para se embasbacar com Sandor Clegane.

Ele era mesmo um sujeito grande. Devia bater acima de dois metros e cinco de altura, talvez mais, com ombros largos e um peito enorme combinando. Tinha um cabelo longo e escuro, cuidadosamente penteado para recobrir as cicatrizes do lado direito da face. Para Evelyn suas cicatrizes eram sua característica mais marcante depois de seus incríveis olhos. Olhos cinzentos, a cor a lembrava prata derretida. 

Evelyn tomou outro momento para observar seu rosto. O lado esquerdo do rosto de Sandor era magro, com maçãs do rosto salientes e sobrancelhas grossas, enquanto o outro lado é uma ruína queimada de cicatrizes. A carne preta lisa era marcada com crateras e rachaduras profundas que escorriam vermelhas e úmidas, uma sugestão de osso aparecendo em sua mandíbula. As cicatrizes se estendiam até a garganta. Há uma massa retorcida de cicatrizes ao redor de seu olho, que ainda está bom, não prejudicado pelo fogo, mas ele não tem lábios nesse lado. Ela se perguntou, como, diabos, o homem sobreviveu a ferimentos tão terríveis.

A verdade era que, à parte as cicatrizes, era um atraente exemplar masculino. Caso não se conseguisse ignorar suas marcas, contudo, era um homem assustador.

"Curandeira Evelyn...Milady...Poderia me dar mais da "bebida maldita"?! Em meio aos pontos, o escudeiro loiro olhou para ela e sorriu com alegria bêbada.

Jaime olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso. "Sim. A menos, é claro, que esteja ocupada demais contemplando o Cão de Caça."

Evelyn sentiu o rosto arder, e pôde sentir o “Cão de Caça” com olhos fixos nela. Arriscou um olhar na direção de Clegane e viu que ele a encarava com uma expressão furiosa, o canto queimado da boca se contorcendo.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

'Ele acha que estou olhando para ele por causa das cicatrizes', Evelyn percebeu. Depois, ainda com o olhar fixo no dele, falou clara e deliberadamente para que qualquer um ouvisse:

"Que culpa eu tenho se o homem tem lindos olhos cinzentos?" Ela deu uma piscada, e abriu um sorriso sincero para ele. O homem piscou atordoado por um segundo, depois estreitou os olhos, talvez confuso se ela zombava ou falava sinceramente.

Jaime Lannister gargalhou alto. 

"A bela curandeira acha que tem olhos bonitos, Clegane!" Ele virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rindo alto ao olhar a face dos dois. "Oh, Cachorro devo concordar! Também devo acrescentar; acho que você tem um sorriso encantador!" 

"Enfie seus elogios no cu, Regicida. Bem lá no fundo junto com a porra da sua honra manchada." 

A menção de sua honra fez os olhos do cavaleiro se estreitarem.

"Cuidado, Cão. Um cachorro deve saber melhor do que morder a mão que o alimenta."

Os ânimos pareciam estar se elevando rapidamente. 

"A bela curandeira também acha que estamos quase terminando por hoje, meninos." Evelyn declarou cortando a tensão crescente. E atraindo suas atenções. "Lollys, por favor, passe-me a tira de linho."

Lollys se adiantou e entregou a bandagem, enquanto observava a amiga atar o braço do rapaz com habilidade.

"Mantenha isto limpo e seco. Venha aqui amanhã para que eu veja como está." Evelyn disse ao escudeiro. "Ele precisa descansar agora." Falou, voltando-se para Sandor Clegane.

Clegane concordou e ajudou a pôr o grogue rapaz de pé. No mesmo instante, o rapaz se afastou do guerreiro para se dirigir a Evelyn, que se ocupava em ferver meticulosamente a agulha e o restante do material de sutura. Ela faria bom uso deles se pudesse mantê-los.

"Obrigado por ter salvado a minha vida." Disse com voz arrastada, cambaleando de leve. Evelyn teve de morder o lábio para não rir.

"Não ia morrer por causa desse arranhão, imbecil." Rosnou o Cão de Caça, embora Evelyn percebesse que ele, também, parecia sufocar sua diversão.

"Está bem, que seja. Trate de ficar sóbrio e bem. E tome mais cuidado!" Repreendeu Evelyn, ainda divertida. 

"Proclamo que a sua habilidade para a cura, mileide, é quase tão grande quanto a sua beleza..." O escudeiro curvou-se, e caiu de cara no chão, aos pés de Evelyn.

"Meu Jesus Cristinho!" Evelyn gritou, aflita. "Segurem essa criatura! Isso vai estragar todo o meu trabalho!"


	5. Chapter 5

"O que nos sete infernos você estava pensando?!" Amélia sibilou ferozmente.

Evelyn abaixou a cabeça, ela tentou sem sucesso explicar que estava apenas tentando ajudar o pobre rapaz, mas a chefe das empregadas estava furiosa.

"Você sabe quanta atenção atraiu?! Dezenas de homens estão perguntando sobre a beleza que viram nos pátios de treinamento ontem!!" 

Amélia apontou um dedo furiosa para o rosto de Evelyn. "Você se meteu em problemas por conta própria. Desde que você gosta de chamar atenção, não venha atrás de mim quando encontrar mais problemas do que procurava. Eu lhe avisei para manter o bico calado e a cabeça baixa." Amélia passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

"E-eu não estava procurando atenção. O rapaz estava sangrando muito...eu deveria deixá-lo morrer?!" Evelyn tentou se defender.

"Não era o seu lugar se meter entre os homens!! Que deixasse morrer o bastardo tolo, nem todos foram feitos para manejar uma espada." 

Ela não concordava, mas apenas suspirou e acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Era mais sábio evitar conflitos desnecessários. 

Amélia a encarou em fúria gelada. "Graças a seus 'esforços', me pediram sua transferência temporária a enfermaria até que o novo meistre chegue da Cidadela. Você irá auxiliar o curandeiro William no que ele ordenar."

Evelyn fez uma careta de desgosto. Ela preferia continuar apenas trabalhando na limpeza e auxiliando nas cozinhas. Infelizmente, não era como se ela tivesse muito direito de escolha.

O homem era deverás desagradável. E Evelyn via seus planos de manter distância e evitar o curandeiro, irem por água abaixo com velocidade crescente. Ela sentia em seus ossos que o velho manteria inimizade por suas ações anteriores.

*********************************************

Com o sol assumindo seu pico, Evelyn suspirou enquanto entrava no último quarto dos alojamentos masculinos. Se sua observação do sol estivesse correta, já estava quase no horário da refeição do meio-dia, e ela apressou o passo com intenção de acabar suas funções o quanto antes.

Evelyn cantarolava enquanto terminava de trocar os lençóis dos aposentos dos soldados. O quarto se encontrava vazio, as empregadas só eram permitidas nos quartos após algumas horas do nascer do sol, em que todos os homens já teriam levantado para seus respectivos serviços.

Um barulho repentino a alertou que não estava mais sozinha. Um cavaleiro de cabelos castanhos sujos se encontrava na porta, observando seus movimentos atentamente com olhos famintos. Ele parecia relativamente bonito, na faixa dos 30 anos com um queixo quadrado e dentes alinhados.

Ela ofegou com o susto, quando se virou e notou o homem estranho a encarando de cima a baixo atentamente.

"O que temos aqui?" O homem soou agradável, mas algo em seu tom arrepiou os cabelos da nuca de Evelyn. Pela armadura de aparência cara e relativamente nova, o homem era muito possivelmente um cavaleiro.

"Ser." Evelyn se curvou levemente em submissão, enquanto levantava já pronta para sair. Ela já fora alertada para não se encontrar em um quarto vazio com um homem desconhecido. 

A maioria dos soldados ou cavaleiros não tinha respeito ou pudor nenhum com as empregadas, e não hesitavam em saciar seus desejos se recebessem uma chance. "Me desculpe o incômodo, Ser. Já foram colocados lençóis limpos nas camas."

O homem avançou em sua direção, e com um pulo ligeiro para o lado, Evelyn desviou de suas mãos e recuou em direção a porta. Do lado de fora, ela se curvou novamente em um gesto respeitoso de despedida e tentou fazer seus pés caminharem rapidamente. Passos ecooando atrás dela mostraram que o cavaleiro a seguia no corredor vazio.

Ele a alcançou facilmente, jogando o braço em volta de seus ombros e bloqueando o caminho do corredor. "Onde pensa que está indo?" O homem tentou soar sedutor, mas Evelyn se encolheu com o tom. Ela não estava nem um pouco interessada.

"Tenho coisas a fazer, Ser. Peço que me dê licença." Ela tentou se desvencilhar do cavaleiro desagradável, balançando os ombros para se livrar de seu abraço. O humor do homem parecia escurecer com suas recusas.

"Oh, vamos lá, querida. Podemos ter um bom tempo, apenas nós dois. Se for boazinha, posso recompensá-la generosamente." Sussurrou, dando um tapinha na bolsa localizada em seu cinto, que cantarolou com o som de moedas. Ele a agarrou novamente pelo braço direito agora com força, e Evelyn se contorceu com um som de desgosto. 

"Não. Agradeço a oferta, mas devo recusar, Ser." Ela disse com um estalo, balançando para tentar libertar seu braço. Sinais de alarme começaram a soar através dela e tensão nervosa a atravessou. A mão em seu braço apertou com mais força, e os olhos do homem escureceram.

"Solte! Você está me machucando!" Ela tentou empurrá-lo para longe, e o cavaleiro pareceu apenas se enfurecer agora. Quando Evelyn virou pronta para correr pelo corredor, o homem atacou como uma serpente traiçoeira, enrolando ao seu redor.

"Você não irá a lugar algum. Fique quieta."

A mão livre do cavaleiro subiu rapidamente para cobrir sua boca e abafar qualquer grito de escapar. Os braços a envolveram por trás impedindo que ela se afastasse e a imobilizando. Os olhos de Evelyn se arregalaram e seu coração disparou em pânico. 

Ela estendeu uma perna e tentou chutar o cavaleiro. O golpe acertou por pouco, e o homem soltou um grunhido raivoso de dor e fúria. Um grito abafado tentou escapar de seus pulmões, e ela se sacudiu como um animal enfurecido.

Evelyn chutou o cavaleiro novamente em uma tentativa de se soltar. O homem pressionava com força suas costas contra seu peito para impedir sua fuga, e tentava arrastá-la para um quarto vazio. 

"O que está acontecendo aqui?!" 

O cavaleiro retirou a mão de sua boca instintivamente com o susto, enquanto se virava para encarar o intruso.

Ela nunca pensou que ficaria tão satisfeita em ouvir a voz furiosa de Amélia. A mulher se aproximava como um touro furioso, as mãos nos quadris e o rosto vermelho em fúria.

"Se engraçando com os soldados novamente?!" Amélia avançou e a agarrou pelo braço, sacudindo seu corpo com força. As mãos em um aperto de ferro em seu braço, a impediam de simplesmente virar e disparar para longe como um cavalo assustado. 

O homem pareceu chocado com o ataque repentino a Evelyn e afrouxou seu aperto no braço direito inconscientemente enquanto se afastava perplexo.

Evelyn aproveitou o choque repentino do homem para se desvencilhar de suas mãos, e se afastar bruscamente. As pernas prontas para correr, ao menor sinal de aproximação do cavaleiro. 

"E-eu..não estava..eu não queria.." Evelyn tentou gaguejar e se defender. Ainda tropeçando na direção de Amélia, enquanto tentava colocar mais distância entre ela e o cavaleiro.

"Ora! Cale-se! Sua pequena vadia preguiçosa!! 

Assim que Evelyn abriu a boca para se defender, Amélia lhe deu um aperto mais forte e lançou um olhar em aviso. Evelyn se calou, apesar das palavras duras de Amélia, ela podia ver o medo e preocupação rondando nos olhos da mulher. 

"Você ganhará uma punição severa por negligenciar seus deveres em horário de trabalho!! Me ouve?! Algumas chicotadas devem ser suficientes para consertar seu desvio de comportamento." 

Amélia a puxava com força e rapidez para longe do homem, ignorando ou simplesmente querendo fugir o mais rápido de sua presença, sem precisar de um conflito. Elas se distanciaram rapidamente, o cavaleiro em questão, não fez menção de segui-las, talvez surpreso por ser interrompido tão repentinamente.

Enquanto era arrastada pelo corredor em direção às cozinhas, Evelyn tentava acalmar seu coração galopante. Amélia aliviou o aperto em seu braço assim que ficaram longe da vista do cavaleiro, mas ainda a segurava firmemente para evitar que as pernas trêmulas de Evelyn decidissem ceder.

Nas cozinhas, ela direcionou Evelyn a um banco afastado dos olhares curiosos das cozinheiras. Com um suspiro triste, ela ofereceu um pequeno tapinha carinhoso em sua cabeça.

"Eu a avisei que teria problemas. Era apenas questão de tempo antes de algum idiota ousado o suficiente tentasse agarrá-la." 

"E-eu...ele.." Ela tentou se explicar. Mas Amélia estendeu a mão em um gesto apaguizador.

"Shhh. Não precisa de desculpar, garota. Eu vi muito bem o que estava acontecendo, o bastardo nojento merecia ter suas bolas cortadas e lançadas aos porcos." 

Amélia torceu o rosto com raiva e desprezo. "Me desculpe por ser rude naquele momento. Eu não poderia simplesmente mandar um cavaleiro ungido ir para os sete infernos e tentar arrancá-lo de você. Isso apenas traria problemas para nós duas, atacar você era a única saída no momento. Você entende, não é?" 

"Sim. Não se preocupe, eu entendo." Evelyn acenou com a cabeça tristemente. Ela entendia a ação de Amélia agora, e não culpava a mulher por ofendê-la para distrair o homem o suficiente para escaparem ilesas.

"Não posso estar lá para ajudá-la sempre." Amélia a deu um olhar de pena e conflito. "Ouça o que eu digo, garota. É bom para você que arranje algum tipo de proteção o quanto antes." Ela tentou orientá-la. "Alguns cavaleiros pegam servas pessoais sob seus cuidados, os outros homens não iram mexer com você se temerem uma retaliação por seus atos imundos." 

"O que devo fazer?" Evelyn questionou, ouvindo as palavras de Amélia atentamente.

"Bem, arranje um cavaleiro bom o suficiente. Com seus 'atributos', alguns deles não recusaram a proposta. Escolha alguém forte o suficiente para temerem irritar. Os covardes sangrentos temem por suas bolas mais do que por suas cabeças." 

Amélia revirou os olhos, enquanto cruzava os braços e bufava com raiva. "Porém é necessário cautela. Um homem cruel também pode ser uma sentença de morte garantida. Observe alguns deles durante a refeição do meio dia hoje e tente ficar longe dos problemáticos."

**********************************************

Amélia apontou "bons candidatos" para Evelyn. Ela deveria observá-los e decidir qual o menor dos males entre eles. Evelyn não podia deixar de fazer uma careta em desgosto, para a maioria dos 'melhores'.

Os homens se reuniam em grupos em suas mesas, comendo, bebendo e trocando piadas sujas. As empregadas como ela, deveriam levar suas refeições e se afastar rapidamente. A maioria delas tinha que se esquivar rapidamente de mãos errantes e insinuações maldosas a todo momento. Quando agrupados, o comportamento dos homens parecia piorar, como se tentassem exibir sua "masculinidade" e grosseria aos companheiros ao redor com orgulho.

Evelyn desfilava entre as mesas, levando a refeição para os soldados e cavaleiros do castelo com as outras servas. Indiscutivelmente algo atraiu sua atenção como uma mariposa à chama.

Seus olhos continuavam desviando para o cavaleiro solitário sentado em uma mesa ao fundo, bebendo sozinho.

Diferente da maioria dos homens, ele não parecia ter interesse em assediar as servas, nem mesmo olhando para as empregadas que passavam por sua mesa. Os outros homens também pareciam evitá-lo. Fosse sua carranca horrível ou presença intimidadora que os afastasse, ele parecia satisfeito sentado sozinho, caladamente desfrutando de sua refeição e vinho amargo.

Os outros cavaleiros geralmente tentavam trocar galanteios ou palavras rudes com as servas, alguns até mesmo tentavam apalpá-las quando caminhavam próximo o suficiente. Mas o cavaleiro solitário apenas passava os olhos com indiferença quando alguém se aproximava demais.

Dentre todas as opções a serem escolhidas para buscar um acordo vantajoso. Todos os homens pareciam, ou não intimidadores o suficiente ou pervertidos nojentos. 

O homem de face queimada sentado ao canto sozinho parecia a única exceção, seu tamanho em si já era assustador e intimidante por si só. E seu temperamento apesar de agressivo e rude, segundo o que as outras mulheres lhe disseram, não parecia volátil a menos que provocado.

Ela aproveitou o momento da refeição para refletir. O prato do dia; carne de porco e legumes estava surpreendentemente saboroso, ela pensou que seria mais sábio esperar o homem terminar sua refeição antes de abordá-lo. Afinal, as chances de uma barriga cheia torná-lo mais complacente e disposto a ouvir aumentavam suas chances.

Evelyn respirou fundo e juntou coragem para se aproximar do homem desfigurado. Ela estava nervosa demais para terminar de comer agora, e guardou uma pêra distraidamente no bolso do vestido. Com determinação, ela pediu sorte a qualquer deus que estivesse ouvindo, e caminhou na direção da mesa silenciosa.

O homem tinha um odre de vinho em mãos, que não hesitava em entornar de tempos em tempos. Ela se mexeu inquieta sem saber como abordar o cavaleiro. Era como quando ingressará no exército e sendo uma novata se sentia receosa de se dirigir aos superiores e ofendê-los de alguma forma.

"Você tem algo a dizer?! Ou só veio admirar meu lindo rosto mais de perto?!!" Evelyn recuou com o latido inesperado. 

Ela agarrou um pedaço do vestido e torceu nervosamente.

"H-hum...eu esperava conversar com você..." O Cão de Caça a olhou de cima a baixo. Uma luz brilhou em seus olhos e ele pareceu reconhecê-la.

O homem carrancudo levantou uma sombrancelha não queimada ceticamente, e apontou para o lugar vazio na mesa a sua frente.

Evelyn se sentou silenciosamente, engolindo em seco. "Hum...Espero não estar incomodando. Não queria interromper a sua...'refeição'." O que Evelyn queria dizer na verdade era 'bebedeira'. "Você não gosta da companhia dos outros cavaleiros?" Ela tentou perguntar cautelosamente, apontando para as mesas curiosas ao redor.

“Não gosto da companhia de idiotas e bocetas, e alí estão todos eles.” Ele fixou seu olhar gelado nela. "Também não gosto de conversa fiada, diga o que quer ou vá se foder."

Evelyn recuou ligeiramente com a grosseira, mas franziu o cenho determinada. "Eu soube...que alguns cavaleiros tomam servas pessoais em seu serviço.." 

O Cão a encarou sério. "E o que me importa o que essas bocetas fazem?!"

Evelyn deu de ombros para o linguajar horrível. "A mim, não importa nada. Apenas...estou tendo problemas com homens que não conhecem limites e não sabem respeitar um 'Não.' simples. A propósito, meu nome é Evelyn." 

"Ah, entendo. Infelizmente para você, 'Evelyn'. Não irei matar nenhum bastardo por uma foda rápida hoje. Já estou em problemas o suficiente, como estou." O Cão de Caça resmungou para ela com indiferença.

"O que o faz pensar que quero que mate alguém?!" Ela questionou surpresa.

"Sim. As servas me procuram todos os dias para uma bela conversa amigável." Sua risada ressou como cascalho duro. "Principalmente sobre seus problemas com idiotas sem controle do próprio pau." Ele assobiou sarcasticamente. 

"Você me acha estúpido?! Acha que alguém procura pessoas como eu, com boas intenções em mente?! Não disfarce o que quer com palavras bonitas, detesto mentirosos." Ele levou o odre de vinho a boca novamente e deu um longo gole.

Decidindo que apenas ser sincera e ir direto ao ponto seria o mais adequado a se fazer no momento, ela não hesitou. "Eu desejo ser sua serva pessoal." Evelyn viu o homem virar a cabeça repentinamente para ela em surpresa, antes de estreitar os olhos em suspeita.

"Como um cavaleiro, sua posição me ofereceria proteção e.." Ela foi interrompida pelo homem, quando ele cuspiu as palavras como um cão raivoso e possuído.

"Não sou cavaleiro, porra!! E não preciso de uma prostituta maldita me seguindo pelo castelo!!" O homem parecia furioso, como se a mera menção de ser um cavaleiro fosse o pior dos piores entre os insultos. Como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que tinha fodido sua mãe ou algo assim. Isso era novo, a maioria dos homens parecia mais que satisfeito com a comparação. 

Ela se recuperou do susto repentino. "E eu não sou um prostituta. Me ofereci para ser uma serva, posso fazer outras funções se desejar, mas não vou dormir com ninguém."

"Me poupe dessa merda." Ele voltou seus olhos cinzentos para ela. "Dê o fora. Se eu quisesse alguém para apenas lavar minhas roupas e não chupar meu pau, eu conseguiria um escudeiro."

Evelyn gaguejava agora, essa conversa não estava indo como ela esperava. O homem parecia cada vez mais irritado e fechado. "Por favor...Meu Senhor. Me deixe provar meu valor."

"Não sou Senhor. Me deixe desfrutar de meu vinho em paz."

Ela estava ficando cada vez mais desesperada. "Posso lavar suas roupas, arrumar seus banhos, trazer suas refeições. Tenho um pouco de treinamento e conhecimento militar também. Também sou veterinária habilitada, posso lidar bem com animais e.." Ela deixou escapar, e foi interrompida.

"Veterinária..O que é isso?!" O homem perguntou confuso, como se nunca tivesse ouvido a palavra antes, Evelyn percebeu rapidamente seu erro.

"Hm...Eu sou uma..." Ela hesitou. "Uma espécie de curandeira de animais..por assim dizer...tenho especialização em cavalos e cães principalmente...e-"

"Curandeira de animais?! Você não é uma curandeira?" Ele soltou uma risada maldosa. "Você costurou belamente o 'burro' ontem, não posso negar suas habilidades com uma agulha, mas isso não me serve à nada."

De repente, um pensamento pareceu cruzar sua mente. O homem parou de gargalhar e seu rosto horrível se torceu em um sorriso malicioso. 

Seu humor pareceu se iluminar como se tramasse algo. "Boa com animais você disse?? Cavalos e cães, hein?!" O guerreiro quase pareceu amigável, mas seus olhos brilhavam em malícia e diversão secretas.

"Sim. Posso trabalhar com cavalos ou cães, se você tiver algum." Evelyn disse rapidamente, tentando convencer o homem de suas habilidades.

Com um arrastar áspero do banco, o homem levantou se elevando sob Evelyn vários e vários centímetros. Evelyn se sentiu como uma criança perto do homem enorme, ela teve que inclinar um pouco o pescoço para olhá-lo nos olhos. Sua altura era realmente algo notável e impressionante.

"Venha comigo." Ele disse simplesmente, agarrando o odre de vinho e se dirigindo a saída.

Evelyn surpresa, demorou alguns segundos para assimilar a ordem e correr atrás dele confusa.

"Oh. Aonde vamos?!" Ela perguntou nervosamente, tendo que andar rapidamente para acompanhar seus passos largos.

"Estábulos." Ele murmurou sem olhar para ela. A armadura retinindo enquanto seu corpo se locomovia com graça e velocidade surpreendentes para um homem de seu tamanho.

"Oh.Ok.....Me desculpe. Como devo chamá-lo??" Ela questionou, sem saber como se comunicar respeitosamente já que ele parecia irritado ao ser chamado por títulos de cavaleiros ou nobres.

O homem virou a cabeça para olhá-la atentamente enquanto andava. "Se dirija a mim como Cão ou Clegane. Qualquer um estará bom." 

"Clegane." Evelyn deixou o nome rolar em sua língua. O homem deu a ela um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça satisfeito.

Evelyn acelerou o passo, ela não sabia o por quê, mas tinha a impressão de que o homem esperava que ela se acovardasse de algum modo. Ele caminhava com um ar leve de diversão e desinteresse ao mesmo tempo, como se sua presença ali fosse apenas um mero incômodo passageiro. Evelyn estava determinada a se mostrar útil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, bem finalmente consegui escrever algo. Por favor comentem se acham que algo pode melhorar na escrita, sou uma iniciante ainda e espero melhorar na forma como descrevo os personagens, quero que vocês o vejam como eu vejo pela minha própria percepção de seus vários aspectos. Dito isto, espero que tenham uma boa leitura! Seus comentários sempre alimentam os demônios da trama! 😜


	6. Chapter 6

O estábulo real era surpreendente, localizado ao lado dos canis, podia se ouvir ao fundo o latido incessante dos cães. A estrutura em si era alta e espaçosa, com ventilação perfeita para o calor pungente do verão e maior conforto dos animais. As baias eram disponibilizadas em um amplo corredor lado a lado, e alguns cavalos colocaram suas cabeças para fora curiosamente para inspecionar os recém chegados. Na cocheira mais distante ao fundo um cavalo relinchava furioso, Evelyn estremeceu ao perceber que era a baia que se dirigiam. Ela parou por uns alguns segundos para admirar o animal.

Era o garanhão mais temperamental que Evelyn conheceu na vida. Um pesado courser, alto e forte com uma cabeça profunda e pescoço longo, quase tão grande como um destrier, mas com pernas longas que o tornavam muito mais rápido. O grande corcel negro relinchava como um demônio em sua baia, encoiceando e tentando agarrar um cavalariço distraído com os dentes.

"Meu Deus."

O homem taciturno ao seu lado riu. O olhar que ele lhe deu lhe dizia que ele esperava que ela colocasse o rabinho entre as pernas, e fugisse correndo o mais rápido possível do demônio de quatro patas.

Evelyn não faria isso. Ela colocou um tom calmo e agradável em sua voz enquanto se apresentava.

"Oh. Olá garoto."

O garanhão mostrou os dentes e tentou mordé-la. Os dentes fechando com um estalo no ar.

"Temperamental, não é?!" Evelyn se virou para Sandor Clegane, que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios queimados. "Ele sempre foi agressivo assim?!

O sorriso aumentou. "Desde que o filho da puta nasceu." O canto queimado de sua boca retorceu em uma paródia de sorriso orgulhoso. "Estranho é um temível cavalo de guerra." Evelyn podia ver que o homem falava com afeição sobre o garanhão terrível. O homem podia ser duro e grosseiro, mas parecia ter real admiração por seu animal.

"É normal que ele seja agressivo...Mas parece ter piorado nos últimos dois dias. Suspeito que haja algo de errado com ele. Se você tem as habilidades que diz ter, é bom que descubra o que há de errado, nenhum covarde sangrento parece ter as bolas suficientes para se aproximar e dar uma olhada."

Evelyn lançou um olhar de curiosidade que pedia que elaborasse mais sobre o assunto.

"Ocorreram alguns...incidentes. Estranho sempre foi um bastardo mal-humorado, não se engane." Seu rosto dizia que não se arrependia nem um pouco pelo que diria a seguir. "Ontem arrancou a orelha de um cavalariço." Evelyn fez uma careta, parecia que o animal realmente tinha problemas de comportamento.

Ele caminhou para frente e acariciou a testa do garanhão, que com sua proximidade parecia tão dócil quanto um gatinho. "Não teria acontecido se o tolo distraído não tivesse chegado tão perto de sua baía." Ele bufou. "Geralmente ele os deixa em paz, desde que não olhem ou tentem tocá-lo."

Sua voz aprofundou repentinamente, o tom escurecendo em fúria. "O mestre dos cavalos tem me importunado agora, diz que 'ele é um perigo para qualquer ser vivo nos estábulos e deve ser sacrificado'. Mandei ele ir se foder com um atiçador quente, e ele fez uma reclamação oficial sobre Estranho." 

Sandor Clegane fez uma pausa para encará-la sério. "Os tratadores não conseguem chegar perto o suficiente para verificar se algum problema está deixando-o mais irritado que o normal." Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso para Evelyn, sem dúvida alguma, certo de que ela recuaria depois de ouvir sobre o garanhão e o deixaria em paz.

"Hum...eu vejo..." Ela disse simplesmente.

"E então...?!"

"Vamos ver como ele reage a minha presença primeiro."

Evelyn se aproximou de forma calma e vagarosa, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos do garanhão. Isso não impediu o animal de avançar em uma tentativa de mordê-la duas vezes. Falar suavemente com o animal por alguns minutos pareceu tranquiliza-lo e ele começou a apresentar um comportamento mais curioso que agressivo, as orelhas se aguçando para frente em interesse.

Quando o animal parecia relaxado e mais acostumado a sua voz e presença, Evelyn resolveu que estava pronto, e se aproximou devagar.

"Você é realmente muito bonito, sabia? Acho que é um dos melhores cavalos que já vi. Estranho, não é? Um nome excêntrico eu diria, combina com você." Estranho ergueu as orelhas com interesse, parecendo entender que estava sendo elogiado e ergueu a cabeça orgulhoso se pavoneando. O Cão deu um bufo como uma risada debochada pelo nariz ao ver a cena.

Evelyn deu um sorriso largo. Esse era um animal inegavelmente inteligente, Estranho movia os olhos entre seu mestre e a nova pessoa em sua presença tentando captar alguma animosidade entre eles. Ver seu proprietário relaxado parecia ter o mesmo efeito no garanhão. 

O Cão de Caça se adiantou e se moveu em direção a porta da baia. O cavalo recuou deixando que seu mestre colocasse um cabresto de corda leve ao redor de sua cabeça. Estranho se moveu animado pela presença, mordiscando a túnica de couro e esfregando o focinho em suas mãos.

"Venha. Vou segura-lo para evitar algum acidente infeliz." O rosto de Sandor Clegane não dava uma dica sobre seus pensamentos, mas seus olhos cinzentos pareciam refletir algum sentimento ao fundo.

Evelyn se aproximou com cuidado, tocando cautelosamente o pescoço do garanhão. Ele foi impedido de virar e atacar lhe com os dentes pelo aperto firme de seu mestre no cabresto, minutos se passavam conforme ele relaxava aos poucos. A pelagem negra macia sob seus dedos parecia bem cuidada e brilhante, indicando que o animal era bem cuidado e recebia uma alimentação adequada. Era realmente um animal notável, sua estrutura maciça era forte o suficiente para carregar seu cavaleiro vestido de pesada armadura sem problemas, as pernas longas também indicavam força e velocidade para torneios e batalhas.

Estranho a encarou curiosamente, parecendo decidir que ela merecia sua complacência e amizade. Seu mestre o acariciou no focinho com orgulho, sussurrando palavras de elogio, e o cavalo deixou que ela se aproximasse.

"Por que você o nomeou Estranho?? Não é um nome blasfemo aos Sete?" Evelyn perguntou curiosa.

"Sim." O Cão disse com malícia. "Se você acreditar neles. Não acredito nessa merda de porco." Ele cuspiu no chão e ergueu uma sombrancelha não queimada para ela como se esperasse seu discurso moralista e entediante. Evelyn deu de ombros sem se importar, não era os deuses dela por tudo que importava.

Ela pediu ao Cão que segurasse bem Estranho, enquanto ela olhava os dentes, não foi fácil diante do garanhão mal-humorado, ele quase a acertou uma mordida no rosto, mas recuou depois de ser repreendido por seu mestre e se limitou a expressar sua indignação com um bufo irritado. Grande parte dos problemas comportamentais de cavalos se davam por alguma dor, as vezes em locais não visíveis facilmente como a boca, algum dente inflamado ou dolorido causando rebeldia e fúria. Mas os dentes de Estranho pareciam todos bons e saudáveis, qualquer que fosse o problema não era em sua boca.

O cavalo se movia de tempos em tempos, pedindo carícias e se deleitando com a atenção que recebia de seu cavaleiro e de sua nova aliada. Evelyn reparou que ele tinha uma leve tendência a deixar a pata dianteira esquerda com menos peso, jogando o peso para as outras pernas e descansando a mão. 

"Segure firme essa corda. Preciso dar uma olhada nessa pata esquerda. Ele parece evitar colocar peso nela."

Ela acariciou o pescoço, correndo os dedos pela pelagem negra brilhante e tranquilizando o animal. Estranho virou a cabeça para olhá-la curiosamente quando ela lhe deu toques atrás do joelho para que levantasse a perna.

"Tenho um presente caso se comporte bem, sim?" Ela murmurou carinhosamente para o Estranho e desenrolou a pêra guardada cuidadosamente em seus bolsos. O garanhão levantou as orelhas em interesse e deu um pequeno relincho animado.

"Mulher esperta, Estranho é um otário para maçãs e pêras." Ela ouviu o Cão murmurar distraidamente enquanto ainda segurava o cabresto.

Estranho permitiu com um leve resmungo irritado, que ela dobrasse sua perna e olhasse sua pata em busca de lesões. O exame atento indicou que a 'mão' se encontrava levemente mais quente que o normal, tocar alguns pontos específicos parecia trazer sensibilidade pelos barulhos irritados que o cavalo fazia. Uma olhada minuciosa no casco indicou o problema.

"Quem fez esses cascos?!" Ela olhou para o Cão de forma acusadora.

O homem franziu a testa. "O mestre dos cavalos da última vez que verifiquei. Estranho não tem saído ultimamente então ordenei que tirassem as ferraduras e lixassem os cascos adequadamente."

Evelyn acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente, a ação foi correta, o animal estabulado não precisava de ferraduras no momento, mas a ação foi feita indevidamente. O casco da pata esquerda tinha sido lixado pendendo para um lado mais que para o outro. 

A inclinação incorreta fazia com que o peso do animal não se distribuísse igualmente entre as patas, o que causava um desequilíbrio anatômico. Ou seja, um excesso de peso na pata esquerda que levava consequentemente a inchaço e dor, e possivelmente o começo de uma inflamação. O casqueamento incorreto podia comprometer o bem-estar do animal, causar lesões e até mesmo reduzir a sua vida útil.

Evelyn explicou tudo isso para o Cão de Caça, que ouviu atentamente. O homem parecia possesso que um descuido ou erro de alguém estivesse causando dor ao seu corcel. Ele ameaçou arrastar o cavalariço até os estábulos para consertar o casco e pagar pelo erro, antes que Evelyn o dissuadisse que ela mesma faria o trabalho. 

A essa altura do campeonato, Estranho já estava ligeiramente confortável com a presença e toques de Evelyn e ela mesma realizar o serviço era mais fácil, menos estressante e garantiria um trabalho bem feito. 

Corrigir o casco foi relativamente fácil, o Cão segurava e acalmava o garanhão, dizendo lhe palavras sussuradas e elogios, enquanto Evelyn trabalhava meticulosamente no alinhamento correto dos cascos. Ela ainda deu uma olhada nos outros cascos rapidamente por precaução, e não encontrou problemas. Uma massagem em pontos de pressão aliviaram a dor e estimularam a cura da região afetada.

"Você se comportou como um campeão. Aqui, pegue! Você merece." Ela ofereceu a pêra ao garanhão, que agarrou a fruta com prazer, comendo seu deleite em questão de segundos. Estranho pareceu aplacado pelo alívio da pata e pela fruta, e não fez outras tentativas de atacá-la, até mesmo permitindo que ela o acariciasse e tocasse sem mesmo um resmungo. 

Um silêncio contemplativo caiu sobre eles. Estranho se acalmou e mastigava um pedaço de feno distraidamente, Clegane não dizia nada e Evelyn se via confortável com o momento pacífico. Evelyn quase saltou de sua pele quando a voz profunda do Cão reverberou atrás dela.

"Você deve escovar Estranho todas as manhãs, fique alerta ele gosta de mordiscar enquanto é escovado. Limpe sua baia e ofereça água fresca e feno novo pelas manhãs, cuidarei dele pessoalmente durante as tardes."

"O-o que?!" Ela piscou confusa pelas instruções repentinas. O Cão franziu a testa para ela, seu rosto a máscara de indiferença habitual. "Você é surda, mulher?! Achei que queria o cargo de serva pessoal. Se não quiser, pode ter aqueles cavaleiros farejando atrás suas saias." 

Evelyn agarrou a oportunidade, as palavras disparando de sua boca antes que o homem mudasse de idéia. "Oh! Claro que quero meu senhor! Apenas fiquei confusa por um momento, esse não é o trabalho que geralmente se pede de uma serva pessoal, achei que lavaria suas roupas e prepararia suas refeições. Eu adoraria cuidar de Estranho!!" Ela finalizou com um sorriso amplo que refletia sua animação, cuidar do garanhão era bem mais divertido que lavar roupas sujas e esvaziar penicos.

O homem acenou com a cabeça satisfeito. "Diga a qualquer bastardo que a importunar que é a cadela do Cão de Caça agora. Isso deve bastar para resolver seu problema." Ele fez uma pequena pausa para olhá-la. "Pagarei quinze veados de prata a cada volta da lua se achar que está trabalhando bem com Estranho." 

Os olhos de Evelyn brilharam com a promessa de moedas de prata. Ela ganhava muito pouco servindo no castelo apenas como empregada, o pagamento consistindo em um punhado de estrelas e centavos de cobre. O dinheiro quase não bastava para comprar itens de necessidades pessoais, como vestidos simples para o dia a dia e sapatos resistentes ao trabalho duro. O pouco que restava do dinheiro que ganhava, ela pedia a Amélia que enviasse a Amice discretamente como compensação pela ajuda e hospitalidade que lhe dera ao encontrá-la perdida, ela sabia que a gentil mulher precisava mais do dinheiro que ela.

Evelyn se viu balançando a cabeça com entusiasmo. "Sim. Obrigado..hm..Mestre Clegane." Ele pareceu perdido por um segundo, e virou o lado queimado do rosto para longe.

O homem fez uma careta irritado para ela, passando os dedos pelo cabelo comprido jogando-o mais sobre as cicatrizes horríveis como se para escondê-las. "Pare com essa besteira. Sandor, Cão ou Clegane é o suficiente."

"Oh, sim. Sinto muito, não pretendia irritá-lo."

Sandor. Era um nome forte e inflexível, Evelyn achava que combinava com ele. O homem fez um último carinho em Estranho, antes de se virar e se dirigir a saída sem se preocupar em se despedir. Ela assistiu sua partida paralisada em seu local. O homem...Sandor...era um mistério para ela, o homem parecia rude, perigoso e antisocial, mas o breve momento com Estranho lhe mostrou uma faceta inesperada sob o exterior áspero do guerreiro.

Estranho relinchou atraindo sua atenção e exigindo carícias em seu rosto. Evelyn sorriu, ela poderia pedir suas manhãs para cuidar do garanhão agora, explicando que era um pedido direto de um cavaleiro e somente suas tardes seriam passadas em serviço da enfermaria. Ela estava mais que satisfeita com o acordo que fizera.

***********************************************

"Você está bem?!" 

Evelyn se assustou quando Amélia a agarrou nas cozinhas, e teve que suprimir o grito que formou em sua garganta. Lollys ao seu lado também pulou com a aparição repentina, mas não teve tanto sucesso, soltando um pequeno grito feminino.

"Algumas meninas disseram que a viram sair com o Cão de Caça!! Eu a procurei a tarde toda!" 

Ela piscou surpresa para Amélia. "Eu estava na enfermaria pela tarde, o curandeiro William me convocou para limpar o ferimento infeccionado de um soldado hoje." Evelyn estremeceu com a lembrança, ela tinha certeza que o curandeiro só a chamou em uma tentativa de irritá-la, pois o homem ferido fedia horrivelmente e vomitava bêbado a cada meia hora prometendo nunca mais colocar uma gota de álcool na boca, tudo isso enquanto ela tentava limpar e costurar a ferida o que era quase impossível com o homem inquieto.

"E o Cachorro?! É verdade que saiu com ele?!?" 

"Oh sim. Bem sim, não vejo o problema nisso." Evelyn perguntou ligeiramente confusa. "Não me disse para procurar um homem que pudesse intimidar os assediadores? O senhor Clegane aceitou me empregar como sua serva pessoal."

Evelyn viu os olhos das mulheres se arregalarem em choque. "Você fez um acordo com o Cão?!" Lollys parecia estarrecida. Amélia parecia desconcertada como se estivesse dividida entre a aprovação e a reprimenda, ela abriu a boca duas vezes como se quisesse falar algo antes de dar um suspiro. Era evidente que Amélia a achava uma tola, ingênua ou imprudente ou talvez uma mistura de tudo isso.

Dizer que as duas mulheres pareciam chocadas e temerosas seria aliviar a tensão do momento, Evelyn supunha que era esperado suas reações, afinal o homem tinha uma reputação horrível por todo o castelo.

Amélia agarrou suas mãos repentinamente e colocou um objeto de forma disfarçada nelas. Evelyn quase deixou cair quando percebeu que era uma adaga pequena e de aparência afiada. A lâmina possuia uma curvatura levemente alongada, feita para golpear o oponente com movimentos ágeis e precisos, o punho se estendia em uma base solida de ferro recoberta por tiras de couro leve. Era uma arma simples e eficiente. Ela olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos de Amélia. "O que é isso??" Amélia rolou os olhos em decepção. "Uma adaga, sua tola. É para sua proteção, sabe como maneja-la?"

"Hm.. não?!" Evelyn segurava a adaga como se fosse uma cobra prestes a mordê-la. Isso pareceu irritar a mulher que fez pouco para esconder sua decepção. "Pois então aprenda! Já fiz mais que o suficiente por você, que tipo de pessoa inútil não sabe manejar uma adaga nessa cidade?? Você acha que é algum tipo de lady ou senhora da nobreza?? Somente essas tolas flores delicadas não sabem como lidar com uma arma por aqui." Lollys pareceu quase acenar afirmativamente ao fundo.

"Tenho deveres a cumprir, e não posso dedicar meu tempo a cuidar de uma mulher mimada e inconsequente. Aprenda a se virar e fique longe de problemas." Com um giro rápido de pés, Amélia se afastou pisando duro. Era possível ainda ouvir seus resmungos enquanto se afastava, e soava como maldições e pragas recobertas de temor vindo de seus lábios,"Um Clegane de todas as pessoas!", ela sussurrava indignada enquanto caminhava para longe.

Evelyn moveu seu olhar estarrecido de volta a Lollys. "O que foi isso?!" Sua amiga apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negação e deu de ombros. Evelyn acariciou o lado plano da lâmina com curiosidade, o metal frio acalentou um pouco seus temores, ter uma arma mesmo que não soubesse usá-la ainda, lhe trazia um sentimento de proteção e segurança. Ela fez uma pequena nota mental para agradecer Amélia na primeira oportunidade que surgisse, apesar de tentar não aparentar e disfarçar, era evidente que a mulher se preocupava com seu bem-estar. 

Com um suspiro ela se permitiu um breve momento de reflexão, as coisas pareciam estar melhorando por enquanto, ela estava se adaptando bem apesar das mudanças bruscas em sua vida, ela tinha uma cama para dormir e comida em sua barriga e isso por si só já a satisfazia. Que os deuses dessa terra estrangeira a permitissem desfrutar dessa estranha paz por um longo tempo. Uma melancolia a atravessou, juntamente com a percepção de que ela já não tinha esperanças de voltar a sua antiga vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, espero que se alguém estiver lendo isto esteja ao menos intrigado.
> 
> Ps: Se alguém se oferecer a traduzir ou quiser ser um co-autor você é bem-vindo!


End file.
